Blue Eyes
by Foreverglee
Summary: Sam Evans always thought he knew who he was but could a pair of beautiful blue eyes make him question something that he had believed was true for his entire life? Please read and review thank you! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So this is my first multi-chapter Sory fic. This story is going to go on for quite a while I think so expect semi-frequent updates. I really hope you all enjoy it because I really enjoy writing it. Please read and review and feel free to suggest things you might want to see in later chapters. I may not be able to use them but it might inspire me to do a one shot or another story. Thank you!**

It was mid June when Sam Evan's dad finally got a job. However it wasn't in Lima, it was in Kentucky. Sam was devastated that he had to leave Lima; he had finally made friends and had a girlfriend that was actually nice to him. He didn't want to be the new kid all over again, especially the weird new kid with a big mouth who was obsessed with sci-fi and liked to sing. However he wasn't surprised how well Mercedes took the breakup. Well, they were both sad that they couldn't see each other but they understood that they were probably better off as friends. At least that way there would be no resentment towards each other when he left.

Fortunately not only did Sam get to go back to McKinley for sectionals, they were moving back there permanently. His Dad had been given a job to run the making of a condo complex in Lima which not only gave them much more money it also secured their stay there at least until Sam graduates or even longer. Going back to McKinley was going to be awesome!

Okay maybe awesome was a bit overstatement. Firstly, Sam soon realized how much work he had to catch up on since he had come back in the middle of the semester. Secondly all of his "friends" seemed to be too busy with college stuff and other schoolwork to barely notice that he was back. The whole red solo cup thing and group hug was nice but that was probably the only welcome he got. It was probably for the best; he needed time to catch up on his schoolwork without distractions.

It was after an extremely long and boring chemistry class that Sam was walking down the hallway when he witnessed Azimio Adams shove a boy against his locker, making him spill all of his things. As Azimio and friends walked away laughing the boy let out a sigh and knelt down to retrieve all of his things.

"Sorry about those guys. They are assholes." Said Sam, kneeling to help the boy pick up his books.

"They really are." The boy said. Sam noted that he had a really thick Irish accent, which Sam had never heard in person before. He thought it was kind of cool. The boy looked up at him and Sam noticed he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. They were like looking into a clear ocean or something. Sam had never seen eyes like those before.

"Thanks for the help." The Irish boy said and got up to throw the books back into his locker.

"Don't worry about them. They are just idiots and will leave you alone eventually. I'll see you around!" said Sam

"Why do I feel like I've seen him before?" thought Rory as he finished putting his things away.

'That was really nice of him. Actually he was probably the nicest person I've met in this school. Maybe the exchange program wasn't the best idea." He thought.

Those damned jocks. From the second he got to America he was picked on. They teased him about his accent, his clothes, and his heritage. Half the time they thought he was Scottish. Every day he had his books knocked out of his arms, pushed into lockers or both. The only friends he had were in glee club if you could even call them friends, more like acquaintances that probably only wanted him for his voice.

As Sam walked to glee club he realized that he looked vaguely familiar. Something about him just stuck out in his head for some reason. But then he remembered!

"That's it! He was in glee club when I sang Red Solo Cup. I knew I remembered him." He thought as he entered the Choir room. And there he was the boy he helped earlier. Every one except Mercedes, Brittany and Santana was there practicing for their sectionals performance. Sam noticed that Mike was trying to help the kid with his dancing, by the look on the Irish boy's face; he was getting frustrated. Eagerly Sam went over to introduce himself.

"I knew I recognized you somewhere!" he exclaimed as he reached the boy.

He smiled which Sam noticed made his eyes sparkle a bit. Which was an odd thing for him to notice, especially on another guy.

"Oh yeah. I thought I recognized you too."

"I'm Sam Evans by the way." He said and stuck his hand out. Rory shook it and Sam was surprised how soft it felt.

"That does ring a bell. I'm Rory Flanagan. I'm an exchange student from Ireland."

"That's really cool. So I see Mike is helping you with your moves." Sam said.

"He's trying at least. I have no rhythm at all." Said Rory sullenly.

"Trust me, I'm not a dancer either and I know it can be embarrassing but if you just move your body and forget everything else it helps." Said Sam

"Thanks Sam Evans."

"If I can do it, so can you." Said Finn, who was probably the worst dancer in the club.

"It's true." Sam stage whispered to Rory, making the Irish boy laugh.

"So did you really come back just to help New Directions win sectionals Sam Evans?" Rory asked, as they got ready to go home.

"Well that was part of it. My Dad also got a new job so we were able to move back." He explained.

"Oh." Said Rory.

"Yeah, we had to move away originally because we were having financial troubles but my Dad finally got a job in the summer. However it was out of state."

"That explains why you moved then." Finished Rory. Sam nodded.

"So how are you getting home? You live with Brittany right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I think she went to Santana's house though. I guess I'm going to walk." He replied.

"No way. I have a car, I'll give you a ride." Said Sam

"You don't have to do that Sam Evans. I don't want to bother you." Said Rory.

"It wouldn't bother me at all. Also man, just call me Sam. You don't have to be so formal." Sam replied.

"Okay Sam." said Rory. Sam thought his name sounded really cool with Rory's accent.

Sam led Rory to the parking lot to where his car was. It was a modest Honda of some sort.

"So, how do you like America so far?" Sam asked as he drove.

"It's not bad. I like the food a lot." Said Rory

Sam laughed "Yeah the food here is pretty good. What about school?"

Rory shrugged "I like glee club and most of my classes, except history."

"Why don't you like history?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, it's U.S history which I have never taken in my life." He replied

"That makes sense. I can help you with that stuff if you want." Sam said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure. By the way, are you any good at algebra?" Sam asked.

"Yeah not bad. Why?" Rory questioned.

"Do you think if I help you with history you could do the same for math?"

Rory smiled and Sam once again noticed how bright that made his ocean blue eyes.

"I'd love to. When should we meet?" he asked

"I could pick you up on Saturday at lets say, 3? Sam asked.

"Sounds good Sam."

"Looks like we are here." Said Sam as he pulled into the Pierce's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Finn Hudson said that guys don't usually ask other guys to be friends, even on facebook but-" Rory began nervously.

"Of course I'll be your friend dude. Honestly I need a friend around this place and so do you. Here give me your phone." Said Sam and as Rory handed him his phone their fingers brushed against each other's, sending a tingle up Sam's wrist. He was a bit confused by the unfamiliar feeling but preceded to program his number into the phone. Once that was done he handed the phone back to Rory.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rory."

As Sam drove back to his house he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to a text message on his phone. The caller I.D read Rory Flanagan. Eagerly he picked it up and it read:

-Good morning mate! Hope you had a good sleep-

Sam smiled and quickly replied.

-Morning! Just woke up so I'm a bit groggy but yeah I did. -

In less then a minute Rory replied.

-Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you go back too sleep.-

-You didn't wake me up! Ok, I'll see you later- Sam replied and placed his phone on the bedside table, waking up happier than he had in a long time.

Sam threw himself into the shower and quickly washed. Afterwards he walked back into his bedroom, a towel around his waist and he went over to his closet to decide what to wear.

"Maybe I should wear the blue shirt. It's blue like Rory's eyes." Sam thought subconsciously which shocked him.

"What am I doing thinking about another guys eyes?" he asked himself and reassured his mind that he must still be sleepy and that's why he was thinking such weird things. He decided that he liked the light blue polo shirt and decided to wear it with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. He bounded into the kitchen where his mother was reading a newspaper and eating oatmeal.

"Morning Sam." She greeted.

"Morning Mom. Where are Stacy and Stevie?" he asked because they were usually waiting for him to wake up so they could eat cereal together.

"I dropped them off at a friends house. You look nice, are you going anywhere?" she asked.

"No but I was wondering if I could have a friend over?"

Mrs. Evans smiled "Of course, who's the friend? Mike?" she questioned.

"No Mike has been really busy lately. His name is Rory Flanagan. He's an exchange student from Ireland. We are going to study together."

'Oh that's nice. Of course he can come over!" said Karen Evans.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to pick him up later."

"Okay."

Sam pulled up to Brittany's house and he texted Rory that he was there. Rory ran out of the house almost immediately, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Sam!" he greeted as he took a seat in the car.

"Hey Rory, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Pretty good." Rory replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked and Rory nodded.

When they got to Sam's house they went straight up to his bedroom.

"My room is a bit mess, sorry." Sam said as they entered his room. It had posters of Star Wars, Avatar, and Lord of the rings.

"Wow, cool room." Said Rory

"Really? It's kind of dorky." Said Sam.

"Well I think that's what I like about it." Rory said and smiled at Sam. Once again those blue eyes were mesmerizing Sam. He had a slight urge to reach out and touch the area of skin next to them, which scared him greatly.

"Sam are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he responded nervously.

"You looked like you were kind of out of it. You kept staring at me." He said.

Sam could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Sorry I guess I'm still tired. So what do you need help with?" He said, changing the subject as quickly as it could. They sat next to each other on the floor, their backpacks open in front of them.

"Um, well we are learning about the Great Depression and I still don't understand why they were depressed." Said Rory

Sam laughed "Not everyone was necessarily depressed. It was a depressing point in American history because during that time people put all their money into the stock market but then when it crashed everybody lost a lot of their money. That's why it was depressing because nobody could find jobs and a lot of people were living in poverty." Sam explained.

Rory gaped at him "How do you remember that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged "I've always been pretty god at memorizing things, I guess."

"That's really cool!" Rory exclaimed.

"Thanks. So I guess we should hit the books." Said Sam.

"Why would you hit them? Rory asked and Sam laughed.

"Sam, why did you write down 13 here and then write 31 down here?" Rory asked as he looked over his math homework.

"I did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you did the same thing for this problem too." Said Rory

Sam blushed deeply. "I should have told you, I'm dyslexic." He said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rory apologized.

"It's fine. I never told you so it is not your fault. It's just embarrassing sometimes." He said. Rory placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not your fault." Rory said

"Thanks man."

There was a knock on the door and Sam's mom popped her head into the room.

"Hello boys!" she greeted

"Hi Mom." Said Sam

"Hello ma'am." Said Rory

"Oh Rory enough with the ma'am stuff. It makes me feel old. Just Mrs. Evans." Said Karen Evans.

Rory smiled "Ok, Mrs. Evans."

"It's nearly six o'clock boys. Rory would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden." Said Rory.

"You won't be. I really want you to stay." Said Sam.

"Yeah Rory, the kids are downstairs and are dying to meet you." Said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, thank you." Said Rory

The two boys went downstairs to the living where Stevie and Stacy were laying on the floor watching Spongebob.

"Hey guys I want to introduce you to someone." Said Sam. They both got up quickly.

"Sam!" they yelled and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"Stacy, Stevie this is my friend Rory Flanagan." Sam said and waved at the kids.

"Ello!" he said. Stacy immediately ran over to him and gave him a hug. On the other hand Stevie was a bit apprehensive.

"You sound funny." Said Stevie

"Stevie that's a bit rude." Scolded Sam.

"Sam it's fine. I do sound funny to you because I'm not from America. I was born in Ireland and in Ireland everybody pretty much talks like me." Rory explained.

Stevie smiled at him. "That's cool. Is Ireland far away?" he asked.

Rory nodded "Yeah, it's very far away."

Stacy walked over to Rory and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Rory, will you play Barbies with me?" Stacy asked.

Before Sam could protest Rory was already agreeing.

"Yeah, sure Stacy." Rory said.

Stacy's expression immediately brightened. "Okay, I'm going to be Malibu Barbie. Sammy is usually Ken but you can be Ken this time." She told him.

Rory smirked and noticed that Sam's cheek glow a light tinge of pink.

"Oh _Sammy_ usually plays Ken, does he?" Rory teased, making Sam blush even harder.

Stacy nodded "Yep. He has the best Malibu Ken voice."

"Stacy be quiet!" Sam exclaimed

Rory laughed. "Sammy I want to hear the Ken voice!" he exclaimed.

"No way buddy." Said Sam, blushing even harder.

"C'mon please?" Rory whined and gave Sam his best puppy dog eyes that Sam unfortunately found adorable. _Sam shut the hell up._ However for some reason he couldn't resist.

"Fine. Hey Barbie why don't you and me catch some waves later? I heard it's going to be totally wicked." Said Sam in a perfect yet stereotypical California surfer dude voice. Rory covered his mouth but it didn't stop the loud and heart laughs from escaping.

"That was bloody fantastic." He said through gasps of air.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Evans called.

Rory followed Sam, Stevie and Stacy into the kitchen where he smelled one of the most delicious things in his life. On the table were a large meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and corn.

"This looks great Mrs. Evans." Said Rory.

"Thank you. Now dig in. " she said.

"Dig into what?" he asked completely serious and Sam laughed. Rory looked at him curiously.

"Rory, she means eat up. It's an expression." Sam explained.

"Oh okay." Said Rory. He felt slightly embarrassed by not knowing all the American phrases.

"Mom, is dad working late tonight?" Sam asked as he piled the potatoes on to his plate.

"Yeah. He had a lot of paperwork to finish but he wanted to remind you to get the car's oil checked tomorrow."

"Okay cool. Go on Rory get yourself food." Sam said.

They all took a seat around the table and began piling a lot of food onto their plates. The rest of the dinner was spent laughing, joking, and stuffing their faces. It wasn't until it was almost 8 that Rory said he probably should head home. Being the gentleman that he was, Sam decided to give him a ride home and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for the ride Sam." He said.

"No problem. I had fun." Said Sam.

"Most fun since I've moved here." He replied shyly.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Sam." He said and to Sam's surprise Rory pulled him into a hug. It was quick but still felt nice.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Monday morning Sam woke with a start. He was having a strange dream. He was on a beach, only wearing his underwear. He was lying on the sand and he looked over to see Rory lying beside him in the same clothing. Rory was smiling, his blue eyes bright and full of spirit. Sam looked down and their hands were intertwined and Rory was running his thumb over Sam's knuckles. Sam brought their intertwined fingers up to his face to kiss them and that's when he woke up.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he whispered.

"I can't actually be dreaming about Rory. I probably ate something weird before I fell asleep." He thought though deep down he knew that wasn't true. Rory's skin was soft against his in the dream and Sam wondered if it actually felt like that in real life.

Sam shook his head "Why am I thinking about him like that? I'm straight. I like girls. I like girls because of their nice legs, soft skin, brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Oh fuck."

Sam quickly grabbed his phone. He knew it was only seven but he figured they'd be awake. He shot a text to Kurt.

-Can I talk to you and Blaine before lunch today?- he asked

-Of course. Is everything okay?-

-Yeah I'm fine. Can we meet in the auditorium?-

-Sure. See you then.-

-Okay. Thanks Kurt.-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked as they sat in the auditorium.

Sam fiddled with the ties of his sweatshirt. "Can I guys ask you a question?" he asks.

"Of course Sam." Said Blaine

"Is everything with your family okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we're actually doing great." He assured him.

"Then what is it Sam?" Blaine asked.

"I was just wondering how you two knew, how you knew you were gay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Um well I just kind of knew. I never thought girls were attractive." Said Blaine.

"Yeah, my first real crush was on the guy who is now my step brother so I kind of figured I didn't play for the straight team." Said Kurt.

"So you weren't just like one day- hey that guy has really pretty blue eyes and a fantastic smile?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly, Sam are you saying that you think you are-"

"No, I mean I don't know. I'm just really confused about some things and I was wondering if you guys had any insight."

"Sam what happened?" asked Blaine.

"Well I've recently become friends with this guy and everything was cool. But then I started noticing how pretty his eyes were and soft his skin looked and how much I liked his laugh. Then last night I had a dream about him and we were holding hands and it didn't freak me out. I actually liked it. It was different then how I feel around girls but a good different." He admitted in one breath.

"Just because you thought that, it doesn't necessarily mean that you are gay." Said Blaine

"But typically straight guys don't have romantic dreams about other guys. Right?" Said Sam.

"Well we wouldn't know because we aren't straight but I'm guessing not. Are you still attracted to girls?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I did sleep with Santana. I enjoyed it and she seemed to as well. At least I think she did."

"Maybe you are bisexual?" suggested Blaine.

"I'm not sure."

"Sexuality is not just black or white. There is a bunch of grey area. It is highly possible you are just bi curious." Blaine continued.

"So what you are saying is that I can like girls but still have those same feelings about guys?" Sam asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Well the technical term is bisexual. Is the guy you've been interested in gay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked and he hasn't said if he was." Sam answered glumly.

"Who is the guy?" Blaine asked.

"No, I can't tell you. If anyone was to find out his reputation would be ruined." Said Sam.

"Sam, we are friends. I kept the secret about the motel you can trust us. We promise we wont say anything." Said Kurt.

"Is it a guy in glee club?" Blaine asked. As if it actually hurt to do so, Sam nodded.

"Rory Flanagan!" Kurt exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, shocked at how quickly Kurt knew.

"Sam which guys in glee club has beautiful blue eyes? Mike, Finn, and Puck all have brown eyes and I assumed you weren't talking about either of Artie or us. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Sam blushed "I guess it was obvious." He thought.

"I'm not even sure he's gay. He did ask Brittany out in the beginning of the year." Sam said sadly.

"Sam, you went out with three different girls. He's only asked out one. If you can consider yourself bisexual maybe he is too." Said Blaine.

What Blaine said made Sam feel a little bit better about his situation.

"Try flirting with him a little bit and see how he reacts. If his response is positive maybe he likes you. You are a great guy Sam, if he is gay, I'm sure he'll realize that too." Suggested Kurt.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate the advice." Said Sam

"Your welcome. Talk to us any time. You have are numbers so use them." Said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "We should probably get to lunch." Said Sam. They agreed and together the group walked into the cafeteria.

Sam immediately saw Rory. He was sitting by himself in the back of the cafeteria.

"Do you guys mind if I go sit with Rory?" Sam asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Of course not. Go on ahead." Said Kurt with a smirk.

Sam said a quick goodbye to them and headed over to the table. Rory saw Sam coming towards him and smiled, making Sam's stomach flip. Sam placed his lunch bag on the counter and sat across from the Irish boy.

"Hello Sam." Said Rory

"Hey Rory. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay." He replied.

"Only okay?" Sam questioned.

"I didn't do so well on my Biology test but I'm feeling better now that it's lunch."

"And that I'm here of course." Said Sam, testing out the waters a little bit.

Rory grinned. "Especially now that you're here." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the day New Directions had been waiting for. It was time for sectionals. They had been practicing nonstop for the past two weeks and they finally felt ready. Sam and the rest of New Directions were getting ready to head to the stage when he noticed that Rory wasn't with them.

"I'll be right back." He said to Mike.

"Okay, hurry up though." Said Mike.

Sam nodded and ran back to choir and Rory was standing in the middle of the room, his arms glued to his side. Sam thought he looked really handsome in his white suit.

"Rory, what are you doing in here? We are on in 5 minutes." Said Sam.

He walked over to the younger boy. His eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched shut.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sam I can't do this." Rory said quietly.

"What do you mean? I thought you were excited about this." He said.

"I was but I can't go up there. I've never preformed in front of so many people." He said. Sam sighed and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Rory you are going to be fine." He encouraged.

Rory shook his head. "What if I mess up? I'll forget the words or mess up the dance and we'll lose all because of me." He exclaimed.

"Rors, believe me you aren't going to mess up. Who cares if you aren't the best dancer? You've gotten so much better the past few weeks. The only way were going to win is if you're up there singing and dancing your heart out like the rock star I know you are." Said Sam.

Rory nodded. "Okay. Let's do this." He said

Sam smiled. "Let's go rock star."

New Directions had won; they were finally one step closer to Nationals! They were all in the choir room buzzing with excitement. Sam turned around from his hug with Blaine and Finn to have a large mass thrown against him. Rory was hugging him, tightly. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around the boys back and squeezed just as tightly. Rory smelled amazing, like fresh linens and something musty. Sam wanted to continue breathing him in but Rory pulled away.

"I can't believe we won!" Rory exclaimed.

"I told you we would! You didn't mess up one step." Said Sam, making Rory smile even wider. Sam decided he liked making Rory smile.

"Even with your signature body roll?" Rory asked.

Sam smirked "Maybe that could use a bit of work." Sam teased. Rory laughed and playfully nudged him in the arm.

"So Rory what are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?" Rory asked.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place? For a post sectionals celebratory sleepover." Sam asked nervously, making sectionals a lame excuse for Rory sleeping over.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay cool. Want to come over at like, 4?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "Sure."

"I guess I'll see you then." Said Sam as the inside of his stomach did a cross between a tango and the dougie.

To say Sam was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He had gotten up at nine o'clock Saturday morning and spent the rest of the day cleaning. It was around 1:30 when his Dad called him out on it.

"Sam, I really doubt Rory is going to care how clean the house is." Said Ethan Evans.

"Yeah honey, Rory's been over here a bunch of times. The house doesn't have to be perfect." Said Mrs. Evans. It was true, ever since their first study session Rory had been at Sam's house almost every other day. Stacy and Stevie adored the Irish boy and Rory thought they were adorable.

"It's different. He's never slept over before. I don't want him to think I'm a slob." Said Sam as he dusted off the coffee table in the living room.

"Whatever you say crazy." Mumbled Mr. Evans. Sam narrowed his eyes at his dad but that didn't stop him from ruffling his son's hair as he passed by him.

"I think it's nice that you want to have a clean house for your guest." Said Mrs. Evans and kissed her son on the cheek.

Sam smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Kurt finally you picked up." Said Sam into his cell phone.

"Sam, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Sam asked.

"You called me three times and texted me emergency 911. What's going on?" Said Kurt

"Rory is going to be here in 30 minutes and I don't know what to wear!" Sam exclaimed.

"That was the emergency?" asked Kurt drily.

Sam blushed "Yeah, sorry about that."

Kurt sighed "It's fine. What are you wearing right now?"

"Um, nothing. I just got out the shower." Sam answered.

"TMI Sam." Said Kurt.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Okay do you have a pair of dark washed jeans? And they can't be baggy." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay put those on. They'll look nice but they are still casual. As for a top, how about that black long sleeve t-shirt with the buttons on top." Kurt suggested.

"How do you remember what my shirt looked like?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm me. Do you want my help or not?" Said Kurt

"Yeah I do sorry."

"Okay what cologne's do you have?" Kurt asked.

Sam walked into the bathroom where all of his personal stuff was however the colognes were really his Dad's.

"Um I have Old Spice, Polo, and Paul Sebastian." He told him.

"Oh, defiantly go with the Paul Sebastian. Rory seems like a guy who would like Paul Sebastian. But dear Gaga Sam please do not drown yourself in it unless you want to smell like some who works corners for a living." Said Kurt.

Sam laughed at this, "I wont I promise. Thanks Kurt I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Tell me how it goes later."

"I will. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Sam."

Sam quickly finished getting dressed and put the cologne on- just a little like Kurt said. He was just finishing his hair when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled and bounded down the stairs. He pulled the door open and Rory was standing there with his bag in his hand.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sam." Said Rory.

"Come on in. I can take your bag if you want." Said Sam.

"No it's okay I can take it." Said Rory but Sam didn't listen. He eagerly took the bag out of his hand.

"Thanks mate." Said Rory.

"Rory!" called Stacy and Stevie who were running over to give the boy a hug.

"Hey guys how are you?" he asked.

"Sammy said you were staying over. Is that true?" Stacy asked.

Rory nodded. "Yep I am."

"Yay! We can play together." Said Stevie.

"That sounds like fun guys. But I'm going to hang out with your big brother for a little while, is that okay?" Rory asked.

The twins nodded and ran off to go play with their toys.

"Sorry. They are both obsessed with you." Said Sam. And they aren't the only ones.

"It's fine. I really like your siblings." Said Rory

"They can get on my nerves sometimes." He replied.

"That's what siblings are for. It makes me miss my little brother Seamus." Said Rory.

"Yeah I guess they are alright. So do you want to go play video games? I got a new FIFA game and not even a soccer star like you can beat me." Sam bragged. Sam actually only bought the game because he knew Rory used to play soccer.

"Oh really, is that a challenge?" Rory asked.

"It definitely is." Said Sam and the two of them raced up to Sam's room to see who could get the better controller.

"Oh come on that was totally a foul!" Sam yelled at the TV screen as Rory scored goal after goal.

"Not bloody likely." Said Rory through fits of laughter. It turns out that Sam could talk the talk but couldn't walk the walk.

"That's it, I quit." Said Sam and he tossed the controller onto the ground.

"You are just a sore loser." Rory teased

Sam pouted. "I am not!"

"Yes you are. You're pouting right now." Said Rory, pointing at Sam's face.

"There is a lot this trouty mouth does but it does not pout." He replied.

"Trouty mouth?" Rory questioned.

Sam could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Santana gave me the nickname. Since my lips are thick and my mouth is really big, she said it made me look like a fish. It's embarrassing." He explained.

"Your mouth isn't that big. It makes your smile brighter." Said Rory. Sam felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. Sam looked away bashfully.

"Thanks man."

"Boys dinner is ready!" Mr. Evans called.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reviews for this story have been really nice so far! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far! I have a lot more to post so there is still a bunch of stuff to look forward to! Please review if you get a chance because it makes me happy! This is a short chapter but I'll be putting up another soon **

After dinner Sam and Rory played board games with Stacy and Stevie until the twins headed off to bad. Soon after Sam's parents also went to bed, leaving the boys alone. They quickly got changed into pajamas and went back down to the living room.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Sam asked.

"Okay. What movies do you have?" Rory asked.

Sam grinned widely. "You are in luck. Even when my family had money issues I still kept my DVD collection, well mostly because nobody would buy my very used DVDs. I happen to have a vast selection." Said Sam and walked over to the cabinet underneath the T.V. and opened it.

"Wow." Said Rory.

"I know. Come take a look. I don't know what movies you like so you can pick it." Said Sam. Rory walked over to Sam and sat on the floor in front of the cabinet. He began pulling out DVD after DVD.

"I love this movie!" said Rory as he held up a copy of Forrest Gump.

"Me too. I'll put it in and you get comfy." Sam said.

Sam put the DVD in then pressed play and took a seat next to Rory on the couch. Sam had seen Forrest Gump over 50 times and still loved it. He glanced over to Rory every so often to see his reactions to his favorite parts. He loved how he covered his mouth every time he let out a particularly loud laugh. He noticed that Rory kept shifting his sitting position every few minutes from legs crossed to slouching and so forth.

"Are you okay? You wont stop moving." Said Sam.

"I just can't seem to get comfortable. Normally I lie down when I watch T.V." he said. Sam took a pillow and placed it on his lap.

"Feel free to lay down. I don't mind." Said Sam even though he didn't know if he could handle being such close proximity to the boy.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Said Rory and he laid his body on the couch and rested his head on Sam's lap. It wasn't until ten minutes later until he noticed that he had been unconsciously stroking Rory's hair. He immediately froze and removed his hand. Rory turned to look at Sam.

"Why did you stop?" Rory mumbled.

"I didn't realize I was doing it. Sorry." Sam said.

"Keep doing it. It felt good." He replied and turned back to the T.V. Sam let out a content sigh continued to stroke Rory's soft hair. The movie soon ended and both boys were quite tired. Quietly they walked up the stairs to Sam's bedroom.

"Sam do you have any blankets I can borrow?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't have a sleeping bag. I was going to sort of make one somehow."

Sam shook his head, "You don't have to do that. We can share my bed." He replied before his mind could comprehend what he was saying.

"You don't have to do that. It's your bed."

"I don't mind. It's big enough for both of us." He said. Rory climbed into the bed and Sam followed and climbed in next to him. They turned their heads to talk to each other.

"I had a lot of fun today Sam." Said Rory

"Me too. This has been the best two days. I can't believe we won sectionals."

"Yeah. Now we get to go to regionals and now with the girls back we are so going to win."

"Yeah totally." He said with a loud yawn.

Sam chuckled softly. "A think that's a sign that we should go to sleep."

Rory smiled. "You're probably right. Good night Sam."

"Goodnight Rory." He replied and he soon drifted into the deepest and most relaxing sleep he had ever experienced.

Sam woke early the next morning while Rory was still asleep. Their faces were closer to each other then they were the night before. Rory looked so peaceful in his sleep- his eyelids were relaxed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out.

"You are so beautiful." Sam whispered. He loved everything about Rory's body- his soft round cheeks, cute button nose, bright smile, and especially those amazing eyes. Although Rory wasn't as muscular as Sam he still had a slender yet fit body with well -muscled legs from playing soccer. Sam wanted nothing more then have those legs wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. Sam decided to do something risky. He reached his hand out and stroked Rory's cheek and he nearly gasped at the softness of skin. He retracted his hand when he heard him begin to stir and he sat up pretending he just woke up.

"Holy shit. I hope he didn't feel that!" Sam screamed in his head

"Sam?" Rory said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sam asked, praying that he wasn't the one to wake him up.

"Yeah, I was out like a light. What about you?"

"I slept really well. So do you want to get some grub?" Sam asked.

"What is grub?" Rory asked. It was so cute that he didn't know American sayings.

"Grub is a slang word for food." Sam explained.

"Oh, in that case definitely!" Rory exclaimed and the pair ran downstairs to have a signature Evans breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this chapter was one of my favorites to write and I really hope you enjoy it! I use some language in here that is not very nice and I never actually say these things so if I offend you, I apologize. I just used them to add a dramatic effect to this scene. It's a pretty important chapter Once again thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!**

It was Friday afternoon and Sam was walking to Rory's locker to drive him back to his place to study. As he got closer to Rory's locker her heard loud, obnoxious laughter.

"That doesn't sound good." Sam thought and quickened his pace. Azimio had Rory pinned up on his locker by his collar.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Sam screamed as he ran over to them.

"Making the Scottie regret moving here." He replied.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted and slammed into Azimio, making him drop Rory who was now gasping for air on the ground.

"You almost choked him!" Sam screamed at the bigger boy.

"Who cares? It's not like he has any friends." Replied Azimio.

"I'm his friend dumb ass so back off!" Sam shouted and walked up to Azimio, hoping that he seemed at least a bit intimidating.

"You care about this kid? Are you a homo too?" Azimio asked harshly.

Sam did the worst thing he could- he hesitated. "What, no!" he said trying to cover up for his moment of shock.

"Oh, I see how it is. You two are butt buddies now. We don't need any more fags in this school." Azimio yelled and punched Sam in the gut, making him lose his balance so Azimio's friend could push him onto the ground.

"See you later homos." Azimio called as he and his friends walked away. Sam recovered quickly and immediately went to Rory's side. He took hold of Rory's shoulders in his hands, holding on tightly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded "I think so." He said but he was shaking and he had his hand on his neck.

"What the fuck did he do to you before I came?" Sam asked. Sam normally did curse that often but he scared for Rory's safety and angry at Azimio and all of his stupid friends.

"Um, he knocked my books down and when I bent down to get them he kicked me. So I got up and stupidly cursed at him so he lifted me up against the locker and kept making fun of me and calling me names but that's when you showed up. I'm glad you did because it was starting to hurt." Rory explained. Sam felt the urge to hunt Azimio down and kick his ass.

"What did they say to you?" Sam asked through gritted teeth as he tried to control his anger.

"They called me a fag and told me to go back to Scotland and something about being a freak." He replied quietly.

"That's it. I'm beating the crap out of him." Sam growled and tried to stand up but Rory took his hand and pulled him down.

"Sam please don't!" Rory begged

"Why not! They deserve it for terrorizing you all the time." Replied Sam.

"Sam I don't want you to get into any trouble. You stood up for me and that's all that matters. I don't want you to stoop to their level." Said Rory, proving to Sam that he was wise for his age if he was able to be so calm about this.

"I hate seeing you hurt. Like I told them, I care about you." Said Sam.

"I know you do, we're best friends." Replied Rory easily.

Sam sighed, maybe it was time to take the plunge. "Rory I need to tell you something, this may not be the best time and you might hate me for it but I can't live without telling you." Said Sam.

"I can't hate you Sam, it's not possible." He replied with a grin that only made Sam's heart drop even more.

"You say that now."

"Just tell me. You are making me nervous." Rory replied.

"Um, okay. I care about you a lot you know that right?" Sam questioned and Rory nodded.

"Well that is one hundred percent true but the way I care about you is what worries me. You see, I don't like you as just a friend Rory. I have feelings for you that are anything but friendly and they are strong. I want to be with you Rory. I just, oh god, please tell me you don't hate me." Said Sam, who was blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. He looked at Rory who just sat there, shocked.

"How could I possibly hate you for that?" Rory asked.

Sam shrugged, "I just need to tell you how I feel because if you don't feel the same way I don't know if I'll be able to see you every day, knowing that I can't be with you." He replied, his voice wavering at the end. "Please say something, anything."

"I want to kiss you." Rory finally said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to kiss you but I've never kissed anyone so I might be bad at it." Rory said but this time more confidently. Sam smiled and quickly made sure nobody was around.

"No, you wont be. It's impossible." Said Sam and he cupped Rory's cheek into his hand and leaned in, pressing his thick lips against the other boy's. Sam didn't know how to describe how he was feeling. Kissing the boy was different than any girl he had ever kissed but it was the best kind of different. He felt the tears that he had been holding in fall down his face but they were no longer sad tears. Rory's lips felt amazing against his but they soon broke apart, Rory looked at Sam and laughed.

"Why are you crying Sammy?" Rory asked, using the nickname only Sam's siblings called him but Sam seemed to enjoy the way Rory said it.

Sam chuckled. "To be honest I don't even know anymore." He said. Rory reached over and wiped the tears away with his hand. Sam took the hand and intertwined it with his own. Their hands fit perfectly.

"I didn't know you felt that way about guys." Rory said.

"I didn't either. I just knew once we started hanging out with you that I didn't like as just a friend and it scared the shit out of me. I spent my whole life thinking I was born one way but maybe I was just ignoring that other part of myself. What about you?" Sam asked.

Rory sighed. "I think I just wanted to deny the fact that I was gay. When I moved to America I was dying to date a girl just to prove to myself that I was straight. I soon realized when I met you that I was solely into guys and completely into you." He said.

"I wish we could have said something to each other earlier." Said Sam.

"I would have but I was almost positive you were straight considering you dated a good portion of the girls in glee club." Rory said.

"Yeah like I said I thought I was to. I think I've pretty much wrapped my head around the fact that I'm bi or gay."

"I would hope so."

"We should leave school." Said Sam abruptly.

"What? Shouldn't we go back to class?" Rory asked.

"Why? We already missed the first ten minutes and we only have one period left. Let's just get in my car and go back to my place."

"I've never skipped class before."

Sam smiled. "That's what I like about you. You're innocent."

Rory narrowed his eyes. "I'm not that innocent!" he exclaimed.

Sam patted his cheek. "I know you're not. I'm only teasing. Now let's go because I want to spend time with my boyfriend." Said Sam, the word boyfriend sounding foreign but nice on his tongue.

"Oh, I'm your boyfriend now, am I?" Rory asked, teasing Sam a bit.

"Would you be because I know I want you to." Sam said.

"Of course I would. You're right, let's just go." Said Rory as he stood up, pulling Sam up with him. Noticing that nobody was around Sam grabbed Rory's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Is this okay?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "It's perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! So I really like this chapter. It's really cute in my opinion and it also gets a little steamy by the end (wink). Please review because it inspires me to continue writing!**

It was getting close to Christmas time and everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit, well except Rory. Sure he was happy, the happiest he had been since he moved to America. He had Sam who he cared about more than anybody and been dating for the past two weeks but he still missed home. This was the first Christmas he'd be spending alone and it hurt him a lot. He decided that day to sing Blue Christmas that would be dedicated to his Ma and Pa and brother. It ended up not making his mood much better. He was at his locker about to get his books for English but as he opened his books spilled everywhere. He sighed and bent down to pick them up. Almost immediately at his side was Sam, helping him pick up his books.

"I have to teach you my book stacking secrets." He said and handed Rory his books, purposely brushing their hands against each other as he did so. When they stood up Sam noticed all the pictures taped onto his locker.

"Is that your family?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "Yep, the entire Flanagan clan." Sam noticed the frown on his boyfriends face as he said this.

"You miss them don't you?" Sam questioned.

"More than anything. It's hard being away from them." Said Rory solemnly.

"I don't know what I would do if I was away from my family. Probably go crazy. So what are you doing for Christmas?" Sam asked.

Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure. Brittany's family is going to see some gay Santa called Santa fe or something." He replied.

Sam gave him a curious look but said nothing. "Why don't you spend Christmas with my family. Stacy and Stevie would love to have you and I can even be your Christmas sponsor this week so you get to know what Christmas is like in the U.S." said Sam cheerfully.

Rory thought it was adorable how excited Sam was over his idea. "That actually sounds great Sam but I don't want to be a burden for your family."

"Rory, you could never be a burden." Sam leaned in closer. "Plus, we get to spend more time together, privately." He whispered with a coy smile on his face.

"Okay Sam. I'd love to." Said Rory and clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder which was the only touching they could get away with in the crowded hallway.

Artie had gathered all the members in the new directions in the auditorium to watch Rachel perform the Christmas song "River". It was honestly a beautiful rendition of the song, however Artie didn't seem to agree. He said that the song made him want to kill himself because it was so depressing. He wanted a more lighthearted Christmas special with a lit fireplace, bejeweled stockings, and presents.

"And then Rory, dressed as our Christmas elf itchy will read the Frosty the Snowman. Start with happy, end with happy." Artie said.

"Frosty the snowman isn't a happy story, he melts in the end." Said Sam.

"Not in my version. In the end he lives happily ever after." He replied.

Sam stood up and faced Artie. "Why can't we have a sad story? Christmas isn't all about the happy things in life. Christmas is about the sad things to. It's those things that remind us all what we should be thankful for." He said and glanced at Rory for a split second.

"Sorry Sam but that's not the vision that have for this Christmas special." Artie replied.

"Well I don't agree with your vision. I'm going to the Salvation army to see if they need help. C'mon Rory I'll give you a ride." He said and looked over at Rory expectantly.

"Sam, I want to do this. I should work on my lines." He said quietly.

Sam looked at him with disappointed eyes but he didn't reply. He stomped out of the auditorium, mad that Rory didn't want to join him.

Instead of doing the Christmas special Sam decided to go to the soup kitchen to help serve food. He was surprised to see that Quinn had decided to join him. At first he thought it would be awkward to be hanging out with his ex girlfriend but Quinn never failed to surprise him with her constant change of attitudes.

"So Quinn how have you been? People said you were having a rough time but you seem okay to me." He said as they scooped food onto paper plates.

"I'm doing better. I was acting a bit crazy but I've decided I want to change." She said.

'That's good Quinn. You deserve good things to happen in your life." He replied.

"Thanks Sam, so do you." She replied and the first image in his head was Rory.

"I already have." He thought.

"Do you guys need an extra hand?" a voice called. Sam and Quinn looked up to see all of new directions entering the soup kitchen being lead by Artie who had a huge tray on his lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We decided we want to help out. We brought the turkey from the special with all the fixings. It's a prop but it's still real." Said Artie.

"Yeah, Rory helped us remember the true meaning of the holidays." Said Finn. Sam looked over at his blushing boyfriend and smiled at him.

"We were hoping we could play a little number for everyone." Said Mr. Shue.

"Anything but jingle bells. That's the only song the janitor knows how to play and I think my ears are beginning to bleed." Quipped Sue.

Mr. Shue and Emma walked over to the piano and placed the small stereo on it. The new directions gathered in the front of the room-Sam made sure to be next to Rory and together they all sang the Song "Do they know it's Christmas?" Sam glanced at Rory one more time before wrapping his shoulder around the Irish boy's neck. He couldn't think of anyone he'd rather be with at that moment.

Rory and Sam stood outside the local Lima, Ohio movie theatre ringing bells for the Salvation army. It was freezing cold but neither teenager seemed to be bothered by it.

"These bells make me home sick." Said Rory

"Like church bells or something?" Sam asked.

"No. My little brother Seamus would always get lost so my Pa put a bell on his neck so we could always find him." Said Rory. Sam couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'm sorry I didn't agree to go with you to help out at first." Said Rory suddenly.

Sam shrugged. "It's okay babe. You wanted to have fun. Plus if you weren't at the special the rest of the club probably wouldn't have gone to the soup kitchen." He said and thanked an old woman who gave them a dollar.

"That's true I suppose. Sam, you've done such a great job as my Christmas sponsor I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine's day sponsor too?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'd rather be your Valentine if that's okay." Said Sam shyly.

"Of course I want you as my Valentine." Said Rory and quickly kissed Sam's cheek, making the older boy glow red.

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

After ringing the bells Sam drove Rory back to the Pierce's house to grab his things for vacation and then went back to Sam's house.

"Mom we're home!" Sam called as they walked into the house.

"How did the bell ringing go?" She asked and gave them each hugs and a kiss on the forehead.

"It went really well. We made over 300 dollars after Rachel and Finn gave us money from selling a pair of earrings and an Ipod." Rory explained.

"That's fantastic!" said Mrs. Evans said.

"Yeah. Mom we're going to go upstairs. I'm exhausted." Said Sam.

"Okay Sam. Good night you two."

"Mrs. Evans I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here." Said Rory.

"Rory nobody should ever be alone on Christmas. I'm glad you're spending it with us; you are like another son to me." She said. Overcome with happiness Rory went over to Sam's mom and gave her a big hug. Mrs. Evans laughed and squeezed him back.

"Okay, now off to bed. You guys did a great thing today and you need rest."

The two boys nodded and went upstairs to Sam's room. After locking the door Sam took Rory's bag and threw it on the ground before pushing the younger boy lightly against the door.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Rory asked.

Sam smiled coyly. "I haven't kissed you properly today." He said and pressed his lips against Rory's. Sam had one of his hands rested on Rory's shoulder while the other was tangled in his hair. Rory had his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him as close to him as possible. Rory was still new to kissing so any little nibble or touch of the tongue was always exciting especially with Sam soft and experienced mouth. Rory moaned slightly as Sam hesitantly slid his tongue against Rory's bottom lip, practically begging for access to his mouth. Rory eagerly obliged and let explore ever crevice of his mouth while Rory did the same to him. Rory was finding it difficult to breath so he was the one to pull away first. He looked at Sam to his already large lips even more swollen and red. His eyes were glazed over in lust and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Rory wasn't in a much better condition. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his face was flushed and pink.

"You have the sexiest eyes." Sam said. Rory blushed. He was not used to be called anything near the word sexy before.

"I love your mouth." Rory said.

"Really? Even if it resembles a fish?" he questioned.

"I happen to have a thing for trouty mouths." Rory joked.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "I better be the only one you'll be kissing."

"You are the only one I want to kiss." He replied

"Good. Let's get our pajamas on." Said Sam.

After getting dressed they slipped into Sam's bed together. They both were on their sides so they were facing each other. They had their fingers intertwined underneath the covers.

"Are you still sad? I know you miss your family." Said Sam.

"I do miss them but I'm not as sad. I'm glad I get to be with you Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Me too. This is going to be the best week ever. Said Sam and Rory nodded in agreement. Rory leaned in a pecked Sam on the lips. They kissed for a little while; it wasn't as heated as their kiss previously was but this time it was sensual if anything. They soon became tired and together Rory and Sam fell asleep with their hands still in a comfortable knot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello! I hope you guys like this chapter because it may or may not get a bit smutty in the end (just as a warning). I love Rory and Sam. They are so cute together.**

When Rory woke up the next morning he was saddened by lack of warmth against his body.

"Sam must have gotten up already." He thought. He slowly sat up and stretched his body. He looked over to Sam's empty spot and noticed a piece of paper lying on his pillow. Rory smiled, knowing that Sam must have left it their for a reason. He picked it up and it read:

_Family went out for last minute Christmas shopping so we have the house to ourselves. Meet me in the kitchen when you wake up. –xoxo Sam_

Eagerly, Rory hopped out of bed and almost started running into the kitchen. Sam was standing there in his flannel pajama pants and tank top. Just the sight of that fabric being pulled tightly against his chest made Rory drool. Also the smell of cooking bacon added to the effect.

"You're up!" Sam exclaimed.

"And you're cooking bacon." Rory replied and walked over to Sam, giving him a peck.

"Yep. I wanted to make you a traditional southern breakfast. I am from Tennessee so it is a necessity." Sam explained

"That's so sweet. Is there anything I can do to help?" Rory asked.

"Nope. You just go take your Irish behind and watch T.V." said Sam

"But I want to watch my fella cook." He replied and hugged Sam from behind. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and ran his hands underneath Sam's shirt, feeling every rippling muscle.

"Rory, if you keep touching me like that I might burn something." Sam said in a singsong voice.

"Touching you like what?" said Rory innocently and continued running his hands up Sam's body and kissing his neck.

"Rory, stop." Sam moaned, trying to control his urges to shove his tongue down Rory's throat.

Rory huffed and reluctantly removed his hands. "Fine I'm going to watch T.V but you owe me a kiss." He said.

"That's a good boy." Sam teased.

"Rory can you come here!" Sam called. Rory turned off the random cartoon channel he was watching and followed Sam voice into the dining room. On the table were various types of southern foods.

"Wow this looks good." He replied.

"Take a seat. We have eggs, bacon, potatoes, cheese grits, and biscuits with gravy." Said Sam.

"Everything looks amazing Sam. I'm impressed." Rory replied.

"Well dig in!" he said. Sam watched Rory as he took his first bite of grits, something he had never tried before. His face lit up at the delicious taste.

"Sam this is so good." Said Rory.

"Thank you darling." Sam drawled, letting a bit of his accent slip.

"Is that how you talked when you lived in Tennessee?" Rory asked.

Sam nodded. " Yeah but I don't usually let it out."

"I think you should. It's really hot."

"Really? Well in that case, thank ya'll very much for saying so." He said, making the accent more prominent. Rory smiled and continued eating his food.

Once they were full and the dishes were cleaned, the boys decided to lounge on the couch while they watched T.V until Sam's family came home. The family decided that they wanted to go pick out the Christmas tree. Mr. and Mrs. Evans sent the kids upstairs to put on warmer clothes.

"Put on a scarf." Sam instructed

"Yes Ma." Rory teased.

"Oh shut it." Said Sam. He took the scarf out of Rory's hand and wrapped it around Rory's neck for him. Sam leaned in and kissed Rory on the nose, making him giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" Sam asked. Rory blushed with embarrassment.

"It was cute." Sam continued and pulled Rory into a hug. Just holding the boy in his arms made him feel happier.

"Sam, Rory are you guys ready yet?" Mr. Evans yelled from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Sam yelled back and gave his boyfriend one more kiss before going downstairs.

The two boys sat in the back of the family's mini van, secretly holding hands. When they reached the plant nursery the smell of pine was so pungent that they could smell it in the car.

"Smells like Christmas." Said Sam as they exited the car.

"Okay everybody, today we are going to find the best tree in this entire place. What we are going to do is divide and conquer." Said Mr. Evans, sounding like a coach or some sort.

"Who are the teams Sir?" Sam asked

"You and Rory, Me and Stevie and Mom and Stacy. Everybody got that?" he asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, meet back at the car in 20-30 minutes. Ready set go." He said and they were off.

Sam and Rory took off towards the back away from the rest of his family.

"How about this one?" Sam asked, pointing to a large spruce tree.

"I don't know. It's a bit big." said Rory

"I sort of like it. Plus the last one you said was too small." Said Sam

"Sam, it's taller than the ceiling." Rory replied.

"But how awesome would it be to have this giant tree?" Sam asked.

"If you want to fill the entire living room with pine." Rory quipped.

"Look at us. Bickering like an old married couple." Sam replied and swung an arm around Rory's neck.

"That one." Rory said abruptly and pointed into the distance. In the middle of all the large spurs was THE tree. It was about 6 foot, medium width and very full. He pulled Sam by his hand towards the tree.

"It's perfect." Rory said.

"It really is. Imagine it covered in ornaments and bright lights with colorfully wrapped presents underneath." Sam said.

"And we'd all be around the tree eating cookies and watching Stevie and Stacy tear open their gifts from Santa."

"I can't wait. We should go find my parents so we can show them the perfect tree." Sam said and looped his arm through Rory's.

After showing his Parents and siblings the "Perfect tree" Sam and Rory tied it to the top of the car. They spent most of the afternoon decorating the house and getting the tree set up. Rory loved it all. It reminded him of his home in Ireland. His family always made a tradition to decorate the house and play Christmas music. Even though he missed his family dearly he loved spending time with Sam and his family.

"Hey guys, since we got the decorating done late we were thinking about going out to dinner." said Mrs. Evans.

"Actually mom do you think Rory and I could stay home while you guys go. We have an assignment for glee club we need to work on." said Sam

"Okay honey. We'll be back in a couple hours. Be good." she replied.

"We will." said Sam

After Sam's family left, Rory turned to him curiously.

"I didn't know Mr. Shue gave us an assignment." said Rory.

Sam smirked. "He didn't. I just thought we'd want some time alone." He said coyly.

"Oh really? And what would we do with all that alone time?" Rory asked sarcastically.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go to my bedroom and find out." he replied and took Rory's hand, guiding him upstairs. Once in the bedroom Sam pushed Rory on to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Sam, this is so unexpected!" Rory exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet." Sam replied and kissed the boy deeply. Rory ran his hands through Sam's hair, making the blonde boy groan as Rory lightly scratched his scalp. Sam always loved hair play. Sam sat up, straddling Rory and removed his sweater.

"It's way to hot in here." he purred. Seeing Sam shirtless always made Rory's jaw drop, he had the body of an Adonis.

"You are Gorgeous." said Rory as he marveled at his boyfriend's perfect body.

Sam smirked "Take off your shirt. I need to feel you." said Sam. Nervously Rory grabbed the hem of shirt. Sam had only seen Rory shirtless a couple of times and Rory had to admit he was a bit self-conscious about his body, at least compared to Sam's. He wasn't very muscular but not scrawny at the same time. Sam loved Rory's svelte body and he'd be damned if he didn't make Rory know that. His shirt was finally off and Sam immediately latched is mouth onto the younger boy's neck. He bit down slightly making Rory gasp as Sam marked him.

"You're mine now." Sam whispered into his ear.

"I always was."

"Good answer." He replied. As Sam ravished Rory's neck, he rolled his hips into Rory's causing a new and exciting friction that Rory never felt before, making him gasp.

"Sorry. Maybe It is getting a bit too hot in here." Said Sam sheepishly as he tried to back off of him a bit but Rory placed his hands on Sam's forearms.

"No. I mean it's fine. I liked it." Said Rory nervously.

"Really? Like this?" Sam asked and rubbed himself against Rory once more. The boy moaned and lightly clawed against Sam's bare back. This was the most intimate Sam and Rory had ever gotten before.

"Yeah, like that." Rory moaned. The feeling was amazing, their hard members only being covered by the soft fabric of their sweatpants. It was much different then when Sam had been with Santana. It was always about pleasing her but with Rory, they could both have equal amounts of pleasure.

"Rory, I want to ask you something." Sam said.

"Sure go ahead." Rory replied.

"Can I, um do you want to take this a step further?" Sam asked apprehensively

Rory's eyes visibly widened. "Wait- do you mean-"

"No, not yet. Nether of us are ready for that. I just want to try something if that's okay." He suggested.

"I don't know Sam. I've never done anything with anyone before." He faltered. Sam smiled and stroked Rory's cheek.

"Rory, tonight is going to be all about you. I just want to make you feel good. Do you trust me?"

Rory nodded. "Of course I do."

"Okay. Just sit back and relax. But if you want me to stop I will."

Sam kissed Rory lightly on the lips before slowly trailing down his body. He placed a kiss on his neck, then his chest and all the way down to the happy trail of brown hair above his waist ban. He looked up at Rory before pulling the boy's sweat pants all the way off. Even covered by underwear Sam could see that Rory was almost completely hard. Sam took a deep breath before finally removing Rory's underwear. Rory kept his head back on the pillow, reveling in the fact he was completely exposed to Sam for the first time. He didn't realize that he was shaking until Sam held his thigh down.

"Rory, why are you shaking?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Rory replied.

"Just relax. This is for you." Sam assured him. Rory nodded and let Sam continue. Sam softly grasped Rory's 8-inch length and slowly began stroking it. Sam was also a beginner to this so he decided to do what he enjoyed except on Rory. Rory moaned against Sam's amazing touch.

"You like that baby?" Sam asked and looked up at Rory, whose eyes were glazed over in lust.

"Yeah, keep going." He huffed.

"I, Sam Evans am about to give my boyfriend a blow job." He thought in his head. Never in his life did he think that the word blowjob would ever come up in his vocabulary unless he was receiving one. Now he was about to give one and despite his calm attitude he was freaking out. What of Rory didn't like it? What if he didn't do it right? These thoughts were running through his head but he knew that Rory wouldn't judge him no matter what. With a deep sigh he bent his head down and ran his tongue from base to tip. He could feel Rory shiver underneath his touch. The taste was interesting. It was salty but not disgustingly so. He smiled, feeling more confident and took the tip in his mouth.

"Oh, god Sam." Rory groaned and Sam slowly bobbed his head up and down his penis. Rory ran his hand through Sam's hair as his boyfriend continued pleasuring him. Sam tried to fit as much of Rory in his mouth as possible, causing him to gag slightly

"Sam, I'm close." Rory whispered.

"I want you to come for me baby." Sam said and began stroking Rory at a furious speed. With one final long lick Rory came, his ejaculation getting on his stomach and some on Sam's hand. Sam quickly got a tissue and cleaned himself and Rory up. Rory put his boxers back on and pulled Sam into his arms so their chests were pressed together and Rory's arms were wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam could feel Rory's heart beating rapidly against his skin. Sam stroked Rory's face as he watched his boyfriend bask in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm very good. That was amazing Sammy. I've never felt anything like that before." He replied. Sam grinned widely and kissed the young boy.

"I'm glad."

"I'm so tired. Can we take a nap?" Rory asked as his eyes began to close.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, of course." Sam moved so that he was now spooning Rory and had his hand resting on Rory's stomach.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Good night Rory." Sam whispered and kissed the top of Rory's head before falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! So this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lydia because she was the first person to read my story and I love her so much. So please read and review! I'm hoping to get to 20 reviews with this chapter so let's make it happen!**

"Sam, Rory It's CHRISTMAS!" Stacy and Stevie screamed as they burst into Sam's bedroom. The boys woke with a start, nearly falling out of the bed.

"What time is it?" Rory groaned. Sam looked over to his alarm clock.

"7:30." Sam replied and tried to bury his head into the pillow.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Stacy and Stevie yelled.

"Okay we're coming. We'll be downstairs in a minute." Said Sam and the twins nodded and ran out of the room.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said.

"Merry Christmas Sammy." Rory replied and kissed Sam chastely.

"You know, besides my siblings you are the only one I let call me Sammy."

"That's because I'm special."

"Indeed you are. Now let's go downstairs before Stevie and Stacy try to hunt us down again." Sam joked and took Rory's hand. Stacy and Stevie were eagerly waiting around the tree whereas Sam's parents practically looked dead on the couch.

"Mommy! Sam and Rory are up, can we open presents now?" Stacy asked.

"Of course Princess go ahead. Why don't you hand out the gifts?" Mrs. Evans replied.

Rory and Sam sat on the floor as Stacy began giving out all of the gifts. Rory was surprised to see that had had gotten gifts too- at least 5 boxes.

"Is this all for me?" Rory asked.

"Of course sweetie. You are part of the family now." Said Sam's mom.

"Yeah Rory, go on and open one. I believe that one is from Stacy." Said Mr. Evans, pointing to an oddly shaped parcel wrapped in bright pink wrapping. Rory delicately picked it up and unwrapped it. It was two clay figurines. One of then had brown hair and was dressed in green and the other was blonde and dressed in blue.

"These are so cute Stacy, thank you." Said Rory.

"They are you and Sam because you two are best friends and make each other happy." She said shyly.

"I love them Stacy!" he replied and hugged the girl.

As Rory opened more presents Sam began to get increasingly more anxious as he wondered if Rory would like the gift he got him. He nervously handed the container to his boyfriend.

"This is for you, I hope you like it." Said Sam.

"I'm sure I will." Rory replied. He unwrapped the box and on its cover it read, Timex. Curiously opened it to find a gorgeous watch. It was a simple dark leather band and a wide silver face with black numbers.

"Sam, this is perfect." Said Rory.

"Really, you like it?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "I really needed a watch and this is great." Rory said and hugged Sam. He really wanted to kiss him he had to refrain but his family was around.

"Okay kids, since the presents are all open why don't we get working on breakfast?" Sam's dad suggested.

"Rory, you are going to love this. Evans' Christmas breakfasts are legendary." Said Mrs. Evans.

"Sounds good. I'll be right back I need to get my sweater." Rory replied anxiously and shot Sam a look that said, "Come with me."

"Yeah, it's a bit cold. I think I'm going to get mine too." Said Sam and followed Rory upstairs into the bedroom.

"So, you wanted to be alone." Sam said slyly and went in to kiss him but Rory stopped him.

"Not yet. I actually wanted to give you your present but I wanted to do it without anyone around." He replied.

"You got me I gift?" Sam questioned.

"Of course I did. You didn't think that I would forget to get you something." Rory said.

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't expecting anything." Sam replied honestly.

"Well too bad. Here you go." He said and handed Sam a small velvet box with a bow on it.

"You aren't proposing, are you?" Sam joked.

Rory shook his head. "No, just open it." Sam slowly and albeit dramatically opened the box, revealing a silver ring. In the center of it was a heart being held by two hands and on top of the heart was what looked like a crown.

"Rory, this is beautiful but what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's called a Claddagh ring. It is a traditional piece of Irish jewelry. The crown stands for loyalty, the hands stand for friendship and the heart stands for love. I have one too and if you wear it on your right hand with the heart pointing to the finger tip then you aren't in a relationship." He said and took the ring out of the box.

"However if the heart is pointing away from the finger tip it means you are in a relationship." Said Rory and slipped the ring on Sam's finger with the heart pointing away from Sam's fingertip. Rory took Sam's hand and kissed the finger with the shiny ring on it.

"So the heart stands for love, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"That's good." Sam replied.

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked.

"It's good because Rory Flanagan, I love you." Sam said. Rory's eyes widened and he stared at Sam who had a nervous smile on his face.

"You love me?" Rory asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

Sam nodded. "Of course I do. I love you so much and I hope you love me back because I think I might pass out." Rory ran and wrapped his arms around Sam and pressed his lips against Sam's. He proceeded to kiss his cheek, and forehead, and practically every part of his face.

Sam laughed. "I'm guessing this is a good sign."

Rory's let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "Yes it is. I love you too Sam Evans."

"You are amazing. I love you."

"I love being able to say that to you. Sam Evans I love you, I love you, and I love you!" Rory exclaimed and kissed Sam again who giggled against his lips.

"Me too." Sam replied.

"Sam, I want to tell your parents." Said Rory suddenly. Sam frowned and removed his arms from Rory's waist.

"I'm not sure Rory."

"Sam we have been dating for over a month. You just told me you love me. I think your parents deserve to know the truth." Rory said.

Sam sighed. "I'm scared Rory. What if they don't accept our relationship?"

"Sam, I see the relationship you have with them. They love you unconditionally but if and only if they don't accept it, we'll figure it out somehow." Rory replied.

"I guess we should. When do you want me to tell them?" Sam asked

"How about tomorrow?" Rory questioned.

"Okay."

"Sam you are not doing this alone. We'll tell them together, alright?"

Sam smiled and Rory kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." Sam whispered against Rory's lips.

"I love you too Sam."

The next afternoon while Stacy and Stevie were upstairs in their room playing, Sam and Rory decided to take the opportunity to talk to Sam's parents. They were both finishing lunch when the couple greeted them in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad can we talk?" Sam asked

"Of course Son. Take a seat." Said Mr. Evans. Rory took Sam's hand underneath the table as they sat across from Sam's parents.

"So what did you want to talk about sweetie?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Well, it's about something very important but I don't know how you guys are going to react." Sam began.

"What is this about?" Sam's Dad asked.

"It's about me and something I've recently realized."

"Sam you're scaring me. Is this about a girl?" Sam's mom asked.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Mr. Evans asked.

"No! It's not about a girl and I didn't get anyone pregnant." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh thank god. So what is it Sam?" she asked.

"Mom, Dad I love you and never want to keep something about myself from you. I need to tell you that, I'm gay." Sam finally said.

"Oh baby." Mrs. Evans replied, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mom, please tell me you don't hate me." Said Sam, his eyes glazed over as well.

"Honey, how could I ever hate you? You are my baby boy and will always be my baby boy. I love you no matter what." She said and hugged Sam. Sam looked at his father who was saying nothing, just intently staring at him.

"Dad, please say anything." Sam pleaded.

Sam's dad sighed and rested his arms on the table.

"Sam, you know I'm a traditional man right? His dad asked. Sam nodded nervously.

"I may be traditional but that doesn't mean I'm not accepting. You are my son and I don't care who you love whether it is a man, woman, alien, or all of the above. I've watched you grow into this wonderful man and it shouldn't matter whom you want to be with. I will always love you, unconditionally for the rest of my life." He said and got up to hug his son who quietly cried in his shoulder, reminding Mr. Evans of when Sam was afraid of the monsters in his closet.

"Now, I'm pretty but I'm not dumb and I have a feeling there is something else you aren't telling us." He replied and glanced suspiciously at Rory. Sam smiled and took Rory's hand in his.

"Yes. Rory and I are dating and we have been dating for a little over a month. He was the one who persuaded me to come out to you guys." Said Sam.

"Rory, you care about my son?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Very much sir. I love him. I know we are young but it is true. Ever since I've moved to America Sam has been the only person who has made me feel at home. I don't know where I'd be if he wasn't in my life." Said Rory honestly.

"I like that about you Rory. You always say how you feel. It takes a big man to express his feelings." Replied Ethan. Sam glanced over at his mom how was still tearing up.

"What's wrong mom?" Sam asked.

"I'm just so happy for you two. Sam, this past week has been the happiest I've seen you since we moved." She replied and got up to hug both Rory and Sam.

"Hey Mom, could you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you think you could explain this to Stacy and Stevie. It was hard enough for me to tell you, I don't even know how I would tell them." He replied.

"Sure I'll talk to them." She said.

"Why don't you do that now? Sam and I need to have a talk, man to man." Said Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans nodded and went upstairs to speak with the twins.

"Rory do you mind leaving for a bit. I just need to speak to Sam."

"Of course. I'll be in his room." Said Rory.

"So Dad, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from his father.

"This is going to be uncomfortable for the both of us but we need to have this chat." He began.

"Oh god, Dad please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going."

"Son, I know you are young but Rory is even younger than you so Sam you, even more so than him, have to be responsible. You have to treat your body and his with respect and you must be safe at all times. Just because you don't need to worry about getting anybody pregnant doesn't mean you can stop worrying about STDs or anything like that."

"Dad, we aren't even doing any of that." Sam replied. Even though the events of a previous night were flooding back into his memory. This conversation was becoming increasingly awkward with every second.

"I believe you but you are still a teenage boy with teenage urges. Rory can continue to stay in your room but there will be no shenanigans in my household, is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir completely clear." Sam replied.

"And when you do participate in any shenanigans, hopefully far into the future, you have to promise me you will always be safe." He said.

"I promise Dad." Sam said.

"Good. I'm very glad that conversation is over." He replied.

"Me too."

"Now go find Rory. He's probably freaking out right now."

"Okay. Thanks Dad, I glad that you're okay with this." Sam said and went to go find Rory.

"So what did your father want to talk about?" Rory asked as Sam entered his bedroom. Sam let out a light chuckle and sat next to Rory on the bed.

"He gave me speech about having sex." He replied bluntly. Rory's eyes widened.

"What? What did you say, what did he say?" Rory asked anxiously.

"He said that we need to be safe and that there aren't any shenanigans allowed in his house but I told him we weren't doing anything. It was the most awkward conversation." Sam said.

"That does sound awkward." Rory replied.

"It really was but at least he is cool with our relationship." Sam said and kissed Rory's temple.

"Yeah, speaking of which when do you think we should tell our friends?" Rory.

"I don't know. I actually haven't thought about it." Sam replied.

"You haven't thought about it?" Rory questioned.

Sam shrugged "Not really."

"Why not? I have." Rory replied.

"God Rory, I just came out to my parents, isn't that enough?" Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry if I want your friends to know." He replied angrily.

"Maybe I don't." Sam replied.

"Fine. Do what you want. I don't care. When we get back to school I'll just be the foreigner who you took pity on and decided to be friends with." Said Rory.

"Rory, please you are blowing this out of proportion." Sam said.

"Whatever Sam. I'm going out, I'll talk to you later friend." He replied.

"Where are you going to go? You can't drive." Sam said.

"I'm going for a walk." He replied and walked out of the room, slamming the door as he did so.

**Sorry about the angst but don't worry happy couples are allowed to fight once in a while 3**


	10. Chapter 10

It was an hour before Rory came back to the house. He face was bright red from the cold and he still had a frown on his face. Sam had been sitting on the couch watching T.V while he waited for him.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked.

"The park." Rory replied and plopped down next to Sam on the couch. Sam tried to reach for Rory's hand but he pulled away and crossed his arms.

"Rory, I want to apologize. The way I phrased what I said was bad. The only reason I don't want to tell our friends is because they are all huge gossips. One of them is bound to spill our secret somehow and it will spread throughout the school. You already get crap from the jocks and with this information they'll make your life hell." Sam explained.

"I would risk it for you." Rory replied. Sam reached and stroked Rory's cheek.

"I know you would. But I don't know what I'd do if anyone hurt you." Sam replied.

"Sam, I need to apologize too. I shouldn't force you to come out to people. It's not fair of me. I just want to be able to tell everyone that I love you." Rory said.

"I know, I know. So do I, it is just going to take time. Kurt and Blaine know but I don't know if I'm ready to tell everybody. Is that okay?

Rory nodded. "Of course."

Sam smirked. "That was our first fight."

"Yeah it was. I didn't like it at all." Rory said.

Sam smiled. "Neither did I." Rory cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." Rory replied.

"It's okay Rory."

"Let's try not fight again for awhile, okay Sammy?" Rory asked.

Sam laughed "Okay Rors. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory and Sam were having coffee at the Lima Bean. Sam was having his coffee black as usual whereas Rory was enjoying his latte.

"Rory I want to ask you something." Sam said

"Okay go ahead." Said Rory.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Sam asked.

Rory smiled "A date?"

"Yes. We've been dating for a while but we haven't been on an actual date." Said Sam

"I'd love to go on a date with you. "

Sam smirked. "It's going to be fun."

"I'm sure it will be. I've never been on a date before." Rory said sheepishly.

"I'm glad I get to be the first and hopefully only person taking you on a date for a long time." Sam replied.

"Me too. So what are we going to do on this date?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Sam asked.

"I know whatever we do it will be fun because it will be with you." Rory said.

"Wow Rors I didn't know that you were such a mush." Sam teased.

"Come off it. I'm trying to be cute and romantic." He replied.

"Don't worry, it's working." Sam said and grabbed Rory's hand from across the table. Sam ran his thumb against Rory's knuckles, paying special attention to the ring on his finger.

Rory stood in front of Sam's closet where his closes were hung up. He was having trouble deciding what he was going to wear on the date. He had never been on a date before so this experience of getting dressed up was foreign to him. Sam looked good in anything he wore whether it was a t-shirt and jeans, sweatpants, or a suit. Rory didn't want to look cute or nice, he wanted to look and feel sexy.

"Rory are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he walked into the bedroom. Sam was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a green sweater that fit perfectly over his muscular arms. His hair had that perfectly done/undone look to it.

"I don't know what to wear." Rory replied bluntly.

"Anything you wear will look fine." Sam replied.

Rory huffed. "I don't want to look just fine. I want to look good." Rory replied. Sam walked over to Rory and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I like everything you wear." Sam said in his ear and kissed Rory's neck.

"That's easy for you to say. You look good no matter what you have on. You have the muscles and everything." Rory replied. Sam looked taken aback.

"Rory, I love the way you look. You have amazing eyes and smile. I love your legs and soft hands and everything. But if I had an opinion, I like the blue button down. It brings out the color of your eyes." Sam replied and hugged him from behind.

"Okay. I'll be down in ten." Rory replied.

After Rory finished getting dressed and fixed his hair he walked downstairs to meet Sam by the door where he is standing with his mom.

"Don't be out too long, okay?" Mrs. Evans said.

"We'll be back by midnight." Sam replied.

"Okay, be safe and have fun." She replied and gave Sam and Rory kisses on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked. Rory nodded and Sam looped Rory's arm through his and walked him to the car.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

"There is a little place in Lima called Breadsticks, I'm sure you have heard of it." Sam said.

"Yeah, Santana is always talking about it." Rory replied.

"It's the only decent place to eat in this town. I thought it would be nice." Sam replied.

"It sounds great Sam." Rory replied.

The two pulled up to the Breadstick's parking lot. They walked in together where the waitress sat them at a table for two.

"So what would you two like to drink tonight?" the waitress asked.

"A Coke please?" Sam said.

"And you?" the waitress asked.

"A ginger ale please." Rory said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute to take your order."

The waiter quickly came back with their drinks and asked them what they wanted for dinner. Sam went with the cheeseburger whereas Rory decided to get the turkey club sandwich. Sans eating they spent most of the date just staring and smiling at each other; it was cheesy but they didn't feel like it was necessary to talk, they felt completely comfortable in the silence. It wasn't until they were almost done eating that they broke the silence.

"Sam, where do you think you want to go to university?" Rory asked suddenly.

The question shocked Sam, he and Rory never talked about future plans.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe somewhere close to home." Sam replied.

"Any idea what you want to study?" Rory asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know possibly graphic design. Why do you ask?" Sam replied.

Rory shrugged. "I've just been thinking about that stuff lately. I mean, you are graduating this year and I don't know how long I'll be staying in America after this year." Rory said honestly.

"I really don't want to think about that stuff. We'll make it work no matter what." Sam replied.

"How? Let's say I stay at McKinley next year. Are we going to still be able to be together while I'm here and you are at school?"

Sam nodded. "Of course we will. I'll visit and you can visit me. We have phones, skype, and facebook. Plus there are breaks during the school year." Sam said.

"Okay. I didn't mean to bring the mood down, I just can't help but think about these things." Rory said quietly.

Sam smiled. "It's okay you didn't bring the mood down. It's good that you're thinking about our future."

"Our future. I like the sound of that." Rory replied.

"Me too. But do you know what else I like the sound of, that brownie sundae that the waitress was raving about." Sam said.

"Now that sounds good."

After dessert Sam paid for the bill despite Rory's protests. They got home around ten luckily his parents were already asleep so they had to quietly sneak up to Sam's room.

"That was really fun Sam." Rory said.

"The date isn't over my friend." Sam replied.

"It isn't?" Rory questioned.

Sam shook his head. "I thought we could put our pajamas on, cuddle, and watch a movie."

"Hmm it depends on the movie." Rory replied.

"So cuddle time isn't enough to enthrall you?" Sam asked. Rory smiled and hugged Sam, placing a light kiss on his nose.

"Nope." Rory quipped.

"Oh shut it and take your clothes off." Sam said.

"So assertive. Are you trying to take advantage of the young, innocent foreign exchange student?" Rory asked.

"Of course I am." Sam replied sarcastically and slapped Rory's bottom when Rory turned to get his clothes.

"Are you trying to cop a feel?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Sam replied.

After they both got their pajamas on they settled down together on the bed.

"So what are we watching?" Rory asked.

" I thought tonight we could watch, one of my favorites." Sam said.

"Avatar?" Rory questioned.

Sam smiled timidly at him. "Is that okay? I know I've made you watch it before."

"It's fine. I like it." Rory said. Sam turned on the T.V and went to sit back next to Rory on the bed. Rory pulled the covers farther up their bodies and snuggled closer to Sam. As the movie played Sam would whisper lines of dialogue in Rory's ear as they happened. Rory especially enjoyed it when Sam would say things in Na'vi; the language was so sexy when he said it.

It was an hour into the movie and Rory was starting to doze off. The sound of Sam's heartbeat against his ear was very soothing.

"Baby, are you awake?" Sam whispered.

"Um, yeah, what?" Rory mumbled, trying to lift his heavy eyelids.

Sam chuckled lightly. "We should go to sleep." He said and Rory just nodded. Sam got up to turn the movie off. When he turned around Rory was lying there half asleep. Sam crawled in next to him and Rory immediately snuggled into him, his cheek resting against Sam's chest. Sam bent his head down and gave his boyfriend a long kiss.

"I love your trouty mouth." Rory whispered.

"I love you too my little leprechaun." Sam replied and he slowly fell asleep, his arms protectively wrapped around Rory.

The next few days Rory and Sam spent together were spent watching movies, having coffee and generally enjoying each other's company. They even shared a sweet New Years Eve kiss. However it was soon time to go back to school which neither boy was looking forward to.

"It's going to be weird not sleeping beside you." Sam said as he drove them to school.

Rory nodded. "Very weird. It's too bad we can't kiss and stuff while we are at school."

'It's for the best Rors. Those stupid jocks already give you hell; I don't want to make things worse for you." Sam said.

"You make everything better for me Sammy. It's everybody else that tries to ruin things for us." Rory said.

"How are you so wise for your age?" Sam asked.

Rory shrugged and Sam grabbed Rory's hand to hold while he drove. They pulled into McKinley High school's parking lot but both hesitated to get out of the car.

"Do we have to go in?" Sam whined.

"We should Sammy." Rory said.

"Alright but only because you think we should. One more kiss please?" Sam asked and pouted slightly. Rory giggled.

"You know I can't resist that face." Rory said and gave him a quick peck.

"That's all I get?" Sam whined.

"You can get a lot more later." Rory said coyly.

"I'm looking forward to that." Sam replied.

"I bet you are but we need to get to class." Rory said.

"Alright but you owe me." Sam replied.

It had been a week into school and some of new directions were beginning to wonder why Sam and Rory had been hanging out a lot.

"Rory and Sam seemed to be good friends. That's good. He seemed really lonely when he moved here." Tina said as she eyed the two boys sitting by themselves eating lunch.

"I think it's sweet." Mercedes replied.

"I don't know. They seem to be quite inseparable lately." Rachel said.

"Rachel, bros like to hang out." Finn replied.

"Do bros also hug way too often and whisper within close proximities to each others' faces Frankenteen?" Santana asked.

"Guys, remember the first time we started rumors about Sam?" Kurt asked nervously. He didn't want their secret to be revealed.

"You guys thought both Kurt and I were sleeping with him." Quinn replied.

"I guess but something seems off." Rachel replied.

"And if by "off " you mean wanky then I agree." Santana said.

"I doubt anything is going on." Blaine lied, trying to cover for his friends.

"Whatever you say hobbit." Santana quipped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick author's note: So I noticed in most Sory stories people write in Rory's accent and I feel like such a pariah because I don't do that lol. I just think I wouldn't be any good at righting an accent; it would just end up being really awkward. Sorry this was just a random thought. Enjoy the chapter and please review! The reviews make me feel motivated to write more!**

"I think you guys should tell New Directions." Blaine said suddenly while he, Kurt, Sam and Rory had coffee after school at the Lima Bean.

"I don't know. I mean, won't they find it odd that suddenly I'm gay?" Sam asked.

"Santana was in the closet for a long time but we still accept her." Kurt added.

"But we all figured out that she was in love with Brittany. I didn't realized I liked guys until I met Rory." Sam said and smiled at Rory.

"I feel special." Rory replied.

"You are special." Sam replied and squeezed Rory's hand.

"You two are adorable." Blaine said.

"Almost nauseatingly. On a serious note Sam, everyone in Glee club will still love you. We just want you to be happy." Kurt said.

"Thanks guys. I just need a little longer to think about it." Sam replied.

As Sam drove Rory back to his house after their coffee, he noticed that Rory was much more quiet than usual.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked and Sam realized he didn't understand the American saying.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were so quiet."

"I'm just thinking." Rory replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"About what?"

"Things." Rory replied and looked out the window. Sam sighed and pulled his car over to the side of the rode.

"Okay, Rory what's going on? Please talk to me." Sam said.

"I really want to tell our friends that were dating." He replied.

Sam sighed. "Rory, you know how I feel about this."

"Do you care how I feel?" Rory asked.

"Of course I do. I love you." Sam replied.

"Not enough to risk name calling or bullying or judgment? Or not enough to tell our friends?" Rory asked and Sam felt like he shrank from 6 feet to 6 inches.

"I never thought about it like that." Sam replied quietly.

"Well that's why I'm bloody upset." Rory snapped.

"Okay." Sam replied.

"Okay, what?" Rory asked.

"Okay, we'll tell glee club. I'm sorry Rory. I was being selfish. We are both part of this relationship. I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallway and kiss you before classes."

"That's what I want too. That's all I wanted." Rory replied.

"I just want you to know that we may get hell for this." Sam said.

"I'd face hell for you any day." Rory said.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I hate when you're upset." Sam replied.

"Can we just put it behind us?" Rory asked and Sam nodded. Rory pulled Sam by his collar and pressed his lips against Sam's for a light kiss. When they broke apart, Rory pressed his forehead against Sam's forehead.

"Do you want to come over to my place to do homework? Brittany is with Santana and Brittany's parents are at work." Rory whispered against his lips. Sam grinned.

"I'd love to do homework with you." Sam replied.

As soon as they entered Rory's bedroom, Rory slammed Sam against the door, latching his lips on to his neck. Normally Sam was the more aggressive one but today Rory had his head spinning.

"Rory, I thought we were going to study." Sam said sarcastically. Rory detached himself from Sam's neck and looked Sam.

"Come off it. Take your shirt of." Rory demanded and practically ripped the clothing off of him. Once the shirt was off Rory ran his hands along Sam's naked chest.

"You are so hot." Rory purred and began kissing him.

"Rory what has gotten into you?" Sam asked.

"I just want to have some fun." Rory replied. He took Sam's hand and pulled him over to the bed and pushed him on to it. Rory removed his shirt and climbed on top of his boyfriend. Rory rolled his hips into Sam's a few times, making the blonde moan and claw at Rory's back.

"Sam I think we should do it." Rory whispered into Sam's ear. Sam's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"We should do it right now. I want to." Rory said and lightly bit down on Sam's earlobe.

"Here and now?" Sam asked and Rory nodded and tried to take Sam's belt off but Sam grabbed his hands.

"No Rory." Sam said. Rory frowned and got off of his boyfriend.

"Why not? I thought you would want to sleep with me." Rory said with a frown. Sam sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's hands.

"Of course I do but not in the middle of the day in Brittany's house. I want it to be romantic." Sam said.

"But we love each other, isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Yes but when I imagined sleeping with you for the first time, I pictured rose petals and candles and our favorite music in the background. I know that it's corny but I've always been a hopeless romantic." Sam said.

"That does sound nice." Rory replied.

"Doesn't it sound better than having to quickly do it and then put our clothes back on and continue our day? This way we spend all night together."

"Yes it does. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to be so forward." Rory apologized.

"Oh Baby don't be sorry. I like that you want me just as badly as I want you. We can still have fun without going all the way." Sam said with a smirk.

"I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you to Rors."

"So should we get back to that studying we were talking about earlier?" Rory asked.

Sam shook his head. "I was hoping to engage in some fun that I mentioned before."

"Oh really? Are you feeling lucky?"

"Well you are Irish, so yes I am."

"Good because I'm about to make one of your wishes come true."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! I didn't publish for a couple days because I thought I was publishing a too much too quickly lol. I like this chapter a lot because to me it has some pretty funny moments. I hope you like it too.**

Rory and Sam sat next to each other a few minutes before glee club was supposed to start. Rory looked over at Sam, he was bouncing his knees at a rapid pace. Rory placed a hand on Sam's knee.

"Sam you don't have to be nervous." Rory said.

"I'm not nervous." He replied but Rory could see right through him.

"Sammy, I know you get jittery and restless when you are nervous." Rory replied.

"Okay I'm a bit nervous."

"Why are you nervous? We've talked about this." Rory said.

"I know I just don't know what their reactions are going to be." Sam said.

"It will be fine." Rory insisted and removed his hand as more glee members filed in. Mr. Shue was about to start talking about songs for regionals but Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam?" Mr. Shue asked. Sam got up and walked to the front of the room.

"I was wondering if I could make an announcement." Sam said.

"Of course Sam." Mr. Shue replied.

"Okay, I'm going to try to make this quick. You have all been such great friends to mean over the years even when I was homeless and barely holding on. I just hope that despite what I'm about to tell you, we can still be just as close. I've done some thinking and recently I've finally found myself. I'm proud to tell all of you that I've realized that I'm gay." He finally said.

The glee club was full of shocked faces except for Blaine, Kurt, and of course Rory. Even Santana had a lightly knowing look on her face. It was Mike however that spoke first which was unusual considering he wasn't very talkative.

"Sam, you are still my friend and I don't care who you like or date. You will always be my friend." He said and got up to hug Sam.

"Thanks man." Sam replied. Mikes' hug was followed many other hugs, even one by Santana. Sam was having trouble keeping his emotions stable. Some of the members were confused considering Sam's "realization" was out of the blue but they loved Sam no matter what.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you." Sam said.

"Oh god, you are a woman aren't you." Puck joked. Sam narrowed his eyes at him but laughed anyway.

"No I am not a woman. However I am in a relationship. I am in a relationship with Rory and we have been dating for almost two months." Sam said. It was as if the entire glee club was now staring at the Irish boy who was now blushing furiously.

"Wanky." Santana replied, breaking the tension in the room.

"I'm glad you decided to share this with us Sam. You and Rory are an adorable couple. Your relationship reminds me of the stories my Dads told me about when they were young." Rachel said.

"It's a little strange to think of you taking it up th- " Puck began.

"Puck enough!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, shutting the Mohawk boy up. At this point Sam was also blushing quite hard. He quickly went back and sat next to Rory who took hold of his hand, which was far more fun to do in public.

"Well thank you Sam and Rory for telling us this. Now, lets work on songs for regionals."

Once glee club was over Rory waited by the door for Sam to get his things.

"Okay I'm ready." Sam said. Rory reached out his hand expectantly at Sam.

"Are you ready for this?" Rory asked. Sam sighed, nodded, and took hold of his boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers. Together they walked through the hallway towards Rory's locker. Some people stared as they walked together others whispered to their friends while some gave them encouraging smiles. Although they were both nervous about being in public together, it felt right. It felt like something they should have been doing their entire relationship.

"I like this." Sam whispered into Rory's ear.

"Me too." He replied.

"Look what we have here. A couple of fairies." yelled Azimio as he and his friends passed by. Sam was about to turn to yell at them but Rory tugged at his arm.

"Sam please don't do anything." Rory said. Sam's jaw was shut tight and his grip on Rory's hand was even tighter.

"Do you know how badly I want to punch him in the face?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "I know baby but you can't do that."

"How can you be so calm about everything?" Sam asked.

"Sam we are both better than Azimio or any of his stupid friends. Can we just ignore them?" He asked. Sam truly wanted to run after him and punch all the jocks lights out but he hated upsetting Rory so he just nodded. Rory lightly kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam." Rory replied.

"You're lucky that I'd do anything for you." Sam replied.

"I am Irish after all."

"So have you and trouty mouth done it yet?" Santana asked and Rory nearly choked on his sandwich. Rory sat with Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine at the lunch table. Sam had to finish taking an English test during lunch so he was not there.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"You know what I'm taking about. So have you guys done the nasty?" Santana asked again.

"Um no. Why do you care?" Rory asked, blushing furiously.

"Sam's hot and you're decent. I'd watch it." Santana replied

"It's still weird imagining Sam taking it up the ass." Puck replied.

"Puck, could you be even more crude?" Kurt asked.

Puck nodded. "I could Hummel. So Flanagan how big is he?"

"Puck shut up!" Tina exclaimed and patted Rory on the shoulder; he was still glowing red.

"Sorry about him Rory. He has no filter." Said Tina.

"It's fine. It must be weird for all of you since you've always thought Sam was straight." Rory replied.

"To be honest I knew from the beginning he was gay." Said Kurt.

"Sure you did baby." Blaine said and took his hand.

"I did Blaine. You weren't there, you wouldn't understand. No straight guy dies his hair bleach blonde! I've said it since the day I met him." Kurt replied.

"Guys let's leave them alone." Mike said.

"Thank you Mike." Rory mumbled.

"I think it's great that you and Sam are dating. I thought he seemed a little depressed after he came back. I just assumed it was because he and Mercedes broke up but I guess he was still looking for that right person." Tina said. Rory couldn't help but smile at that. It made his stomach leap, knowing that he was the person to make Sammy happy.

"Speak of the devil." Said Puck. Rory turned around to see Sam sitting down next to him for lunch.

"Hey Sammy." Rory said.

"Hey Rors. Sorry I'm late. What have we been talking about?" he asked. It took all of 3 seconds for Santana and Puck to burst out laughing. Sam gave Rory a confused look.

"What did I say?" Sam asked

"Nothing Sammy." Rory replied with a small smirk on his face. Sam shrugged and began eating his sandwich.

It was getting close to Valentines Day at McKinley High School and everything was starting to feel romantic and bubbly with all the hearts hanging on the hallways. Sam and Rory's relationship was great and Sam wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"So what do you want to do for Valentines Day?" Sam asked. Rory and Sam were sitting on Sam's bed doing their homework.

"Anything is fine Sam. We could just do something simple." Rory replied.

"It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple and I want it to be special." Sam replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Rory asked.

"Well, we have Sugar's party to go to but before we could have dinner and then the party." He suggested.

"That sounds nice. Sammy, there is something I want to talk to you about." Rory said. He took their books and put them on the ground and took his hands in his.

"What is it Rory? You can tell me anything." Sam replied nervously.

"Don't worry Sam, it's not bad. I have just thinking about a lot of things recently."

"About what honey. You're going to need to elaborate." Sam said with a grin.

"Sorry I'm just nervous. I had been thinking about something Santana said."

"Oh lord. This will be interesting."

"Well she asked me at lunch a few weeks ago if you and I had, you know, done it before. I told her no of course but as I said before I'd been thinking. Maybe we could take that next step." Rory said.

"Rory, I love you but that doesn't mean we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for despite what Santana thinks we should be doing." He said. Rory leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Sam I want to do this with you. I want you to be my first." Rory replied.

"Right now?" Sam asked, curiously but Rory shook his head.

"I was considering that could be how we end our special Valentine's Day." He said shyly.

"That's perfect baby. But it's going to be nearly impossible to keep my hands off of you all night." Sam said.

"Well you don't have to completely. In fact, come here!" Rory exclaimed and pulled Sam on top of him, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. Rory pressed his lips against his, immediately pushing his tongue through Sam's thick lips. Sam moaned at the contact, tangling his tongue with Rory's.

"I love you Sammy." Rory gasped as soon as the parted.

"I love you too Rory."


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I think I'm going to make it up to you guys with this chapter. Let's just say it is definitely an "M" rated chapter. So I'm probably not going to be able to post the next chapter for a little while because I'm having serious writer's block. Hopefully it will pass but feel free to suggest anything you might want to see happen with our boys in the review section or you can PM. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rory was standing at his locker getting his books to bring home when suddenly someone was yelling his name. He turned his head to see Kurt running up to him.

"Kurt's what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"You have to come with me." Kurt exclaimed and took hold of Rory's arm and started pulling him along.

"Kurt, what's happening? Is Sam okay? Is it Blaine?" Rory asked frantically.

"I don't know! You have to go the auditorium." Kurt said and continued pulling Rory towards the building. They reached the heavy wooden doors and Rory nearly pried them off of their hinges. Once open Kurt shoved Rory in and shut the doors behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Rory yelled, trying to feel is way around the dark room to find a light switch. Suddenly there was a blinding light and standing on the Stage was Mercedes, Quinn, and the new kid Joe. Behind them were Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina.

"What are you guys doing?" Rory asked. They opened their mouths but started singing.

_Day after day, I must face a world of strangers_

_Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong_

_It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to_

_Who will always care, you're always there_

_._

Tina slowly climbed down the steps of the stage and took hold of Rory's hand and led him on to stage.

_When there's no gettin'_ _over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you_

_So many times when the city seems to be_

_Without a friendly face, a lonely place_

_It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you_

_And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile__._

The rest of the girls joined her in the vocals and the guys began dancing around Rory, encouraging him to dance with them. Quinn pulled him into a version of a waltz while Mercedes continued the main vocals. Quinn pointed towards the back of the auditorium and Rory's jaw dropped. Sam Evans, dressed in a full suit and tie, was walking down the middle aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses.

_Touch me and I end up singing_

_Trouble seems to up and disappear_

_You touch me with the love you're bringing_

_I can't really lose when you're near_

_When you're near, my love_

He walked over to Rory and silently handed him the roses. Rory wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and held him tightly. They swayed to the song as the god squad finished the serenade.

_If all my friends have forgotten half their promises_

_They're not unkind, just hard to find_

_One look at you and I know_

_That I Could learn to live without the rest_

_I've found the best_

They finished the song and waited a moment before Sam and Rory broke their hug.

"Happy Valentines day love Sam Evans." Said Tina and they all gave Rory and Sam hugs as they left them alone in the auditorium.

"So what did you think?" Sam asked once they were alone.

"Sam that was amazing. I loved it so much." Rory said and kissed Sam.

"I'm glad. I have been planning this for a while." Sam said.

"I feel bad now, all I got you was a box of chocolates." Rory replied sheepishly.

"Don't feel bad. I love chocolate and I love you." Sam replied.

"You look amazing in the suit by the way."

"Thanks baby. Do you like the flowers?" Sam asked. Rory raised the flowers to his nose and sniffed deeply.

"They are beautiful Sammy."

"Do you want to go home?" Sam asked and Rory nodded and took hold of Sam's hand and kissed him once more tenderly on the lips.

"Let's go home Sam" Rory replied quietly.

Sugar's party was fantastic. Sam and Rory had a brilliant time dancing even though neither of them were very good dancers. They particularly enjoyed the slow dancing and holding each other close; swaying to the music it reminded Rory of the serenade earlier that day. As the night came to a close both Rory and Sam were getting anxious of what the rest of the evening entailed. They said their quick goodbyes to Sugar and the rest of their friends and Santana gave them a suggestive look as they left. They didn't talk much on their ride to Rory's house but they held hands the entire time. It was when they pulled into Brittany's driveway when Sam broke the silence.

"Wait Rory. Aren't Brittany's parents home?" Sam asked as they pulled into Rory's drive way. He felt a little dumb for forgetting to ask about that.

Rory shook his head and gave Sam a sly smile. "I made Brittany convince her parents to spend the weekend at a hotel for Valentine's Day. That way she can stay at Santana's house and you could stay here." Rory said.

"How clever of you. Let's go in." Sam said. He parked his car and walked over to Rory's side to open the door for him. Rory smiled great fully and took hold of Sam's hand. They walked to the door and Rory unlocked it. They walked up the short flight of stairs to Rory's room.

"Wait here." Rory said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just do it. Give me 5 minutes." Rory said and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Sam had begun to play with his phone when Rory called him.

"You can come in now."

Sam slowly opened the door to Rory's room and his jaw went slack. The many candles Rory had set up around the entire room dimly lighted the room. On the bed were rose petals scattered on the comforter and playing in the background was what sounded like a soundtrack to a movie.

"So what do you think? I believe you mentioned wanting flowers, candles and music for our first time." Rory said.

"Babe this is beautiful but you didn't have to go to so much trouble." Sam said.

"It was no trouble. Sammy, sometimes I want to do the romantic stuff. It shouldn't always be up to you. It's the least I could do for that amazing serenade." Rory replied.

"I know but I'm a traditional guy and I like to do that stuff. But this is very nice. I especially like the music." Sam said.

Rory smirked. "I thought you would. It's actually the soundtrack to Avatar."

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Sam said and hugged Rory tightly. Sam pulled back slightly so he could get a good look at Rory's face.

"I love you so much." Sam said earnestly.

"I love you too." Rory said. Sam leaned in and captured Rory's lips with his. As they kissed Rory let his hands slip underneath Sam's shirt, allowing himself to feel every muscle and every warm piece of skin. Rory pulled Sam's shirt off and threw it on the ground and immediately latched his lips on to Sam's neck and bit down, not too hard but just hard enough to make Sam gasp.

"Take your shirt off." Sam whispered seductively into Rory's ear and the Irish boy eagerly obliged and removed the piece of clothing. Next came both of their pants and lastly their underwear. Finally they were both naked and exposed to each other. It was the first time Rory had ever seen Sam naked before and his heart nearly stopped. Rory figured Sam was going to be large but certainly not that large; he wasn't completely sure it would all fit. Sam's body looked like he was sculpted out of pure marble.

"Sammy you are gorgeous, perfect actually." Rory said and ran his hands over Sam's chest. His boyfriend smiled bashfully and shook his head.

"I'm not perfect but I love that you think I am."

"No really Sam. You are the most amazing person. I've never met someone filled with so much love before." Rory said honestly. Sam pulled Rory into a hug, their bodies pressed against each other.

"I love you so much Rory. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too."

"Let's take this to the bed." Sam said and took Rory's hand and led him on to Rory's bed. They lay beside each other just staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sam asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked curiously.

"What I mean is, who do you think should go, um on top. I don't mind either way. Anyway that makes you comfortable is good for me." Sam said and kissed his soon to be lover.

"I didn't really think about it. I don't mind if you top." Rory said.

"Really? It might hurt." Sam warned.

"It's fine. I figured it would and I know you will be as gentle as you can. I trust you." Rory said earnestly and stroked Sam's warm cheek.

"Of course I will." Sam said. Rory reached over to his bedside table and took out a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant and handed them to Sam.

"You came prepared." Sam said.

Rory blushed bashfully. "Yeah, I asked Blaine and Kurt about it."

"That's adorable. Okay, Rory turn on your back." Sam said calmly and placed his hands on Rory's waist and slowly turned him over. Sam crawled on top of Rory, hovering over him with his hands on the mattress keeping him steady. He kissed the back of Rory's neck and began trailing smoldering kisses down Rory's back until Sam reached the base of his tailbone. Sam placed his hands on either globe of Rory's bottom and kneaded the flesh there, enjoying the feeling of the warm skin in his hands.

"Does that feel good baby?" Sam asked. Rory responded with a soft moan. Sam took the bottle of lube and oven the cap, spreading a few drops of the liquid on to his finger and warmed it between his fingers.

"This is going to feel a bit strange Rory but it will make things much easier." Sam said as calmly as possible.

"Okay Sammy." Rory replied quietly.

Sam took a deep breath and spread Rory's legs apart. He rubbed the ring of muscle around his hole before slowly inserting a finger. Rory squirmed a little at the invasion but didn't protest. Sam began thrusting his finger slowly in and out of Rory.

"How does that feel?" Sam asked.

"Sort of weird but don't stop." Rory said. Sam nodded and inserted another finger. Sam curved his fingers slightly as he entered Rory once more, making him gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked nervously.

"No! What did you hit? That felt amazing." Rory replied.

"I think that was your prostate." Sam said. He continued to pump faster and faster, adding on finger after another until there were 3 inside of him. Rory was writhing underneath Sam's touch.

"Sam, I think I'm ready to take you." Rory said.

Sam nodded and removed his fingers. "Turn around. I want to see your face when I enter you." Sam said and Rory eagerly obliged. Sam ripped the condom open and swiftly slipped it on. Once again Sam hovered over Rory, but this time lining his rock hard member against his boyfriend's sensitive hole.

"Are you ready love?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "I love you Sam." Sam then slowly inserted the tip of his penis into Rory, the Irish boy's face contorted in pain.

"I'm so sorry baby." Sam whispered and kissed Rory feverishly to distract him from the pain as much as he could until he was fully sheathed in Rory. Rory's chest was heaving as he attempted to adjust to the strange feeling. Sam remained still and was kissing Rory's neck. His arms began to shake as he tried to keep himself up and not hurt Rory.

"You can move now." Rory said after a moment.

"Are you positive. I can stop if you want." Sam said nervously.

"Yes keep going. I want you to move."

Sam kissed Rory lightly on lips before he slowly began rolling his hips into Rory. It was agonizingly slow for Sam but he promised himself and Rory that he would be gentle.

"Oh God, it feels good." Rory whined as the pain was being replaced with an amazing fullness and pressure. Sam smiled and continued to pump in and out.

"Faster Sam. I need it." Rory moaned.

"Rory you feel amazing." Sam moaned as he began thrusting faster. Rory arched his back, meeting Sam for every single thrust. Rory gripped Sam's biceps and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, creating an even better angle for penetration.

"Fuck Sam." Rory gasped. Sam found Rory cursing a huge turn on considering he barely ever did it. And he was quickly coming undone from the soft whimpers and moans escaping Rory's lips. Sam increased his speed, the sweat now falling off of his body in large droplets, his bangs matted to his forehead; he let out loud groans every thrust.

"I'm so close Sam." Rory replied and reached down to stroke himself but Sam pushed his hand away and began stroking Rory himself, reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend's hardness in his hand.

"I fucking love you." Sam growled against the skin of Rory's neck.

"Harder Sam." Rory moaned and Sam changed his pace at a rapid, frantic pace with no particular pattern or rhythm.

"Rory, I'm going to come." Sam said and with one final large thrust he came hard into the condom, letting out a feral and primal sound. Sam stayed inside of Rory as the younger boy moaned loudly and came into his hand, his head collapsing on to the pillow. Sam pulled out and discarded the condom into the wastebasket. When he turned back to Rory the boy had his eyes shut and his legs were still shaking.

"Rory are you okay?" Sam asked. Rory nodded but didn't say anything. Sam pulled the convulsing boy into his arms until he was no longer shaking. He finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"God Sammy, that was intense." Rory replied.

"I can see that." Sam said with a grin and kissed Rory, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Sam had Rory's head resting against his bare chest.

"I love you so much Sam. I'm glad we did that together." Rory said and kissed Sam's chest.

"I'm glad too. It was amazing." Sam said.

"Sam!" Rory exclaimed suddenly.

"What Rors?" Sam asked. Rory took hold of Sam's hand and placed it on his chest and told Sam to place the other on his own.

"Feel it? Our hearts are beating at the same time." Rory said and it was true.

"That's so cool." Sam said and pulled Rory into his arms.

"I'm so tired now." Rory moaned and closed his eyes.

"We should get clean up first. We are sort of messy." Sam said, glancing down at the now dried ejaculation on their bodies and sheets.

"Maybe you're right. Why don't you shower and I'll nap?" Rory suggested.

Sam laughed and shook his hand. "I was thinking we could shower together." Sam said.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Rory said

"I thought you would feel that way."

After their shower the boys changed the sheets on the bed and got into pajamas, snuggling on Rory's bed, watching a movie on his laptop. They fell asleep afterwards in a mass of tangled limbs, completely sated.

**P.S The song used is "I Wont Last a Day Without You" by the Carpenters. Also for some reason I had this thought that Sam would be super loud in bed lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! School is being annoying and I've had such terrible writer's block. So this chapter is going to be pretty short but hopefully I'll make up for it in later chapters. Read on and please review! I really appreciate all the feedback! **

The next morning Sam woke up to the lack of warmth beside him. He frowned slightly at this but figured Rory was making breakfast when the smell of bacon filled his nose. He padded into the kitchen to see Rory, standing with a frying pan in his hand solely wearing Sam's letterman jacket and a pair of boxers. His hair was a mess but Sam never thought he had seen anything sexier in his life. Sam walked over to Rory, throwing an arm around his shoulder, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning honey." Sam said.

"Morning Sammy."

"I see you borrowed my jacket." Sam noted.

"It's a little chilly. You don't mind do you?" Rory asked.

"Of course not. I request you wear it more often but with nothing on underneath next time." Sam purred.

"Awake for ten minutes and you are already horny?" Rory questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I can't help it if I get turned on in the morning." He said and stole a piece of bacon.

"I am not ready for round 2- hey hands off the pancakes are almost done- I'm still feeling it from last night." Rory said.

"I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Sam asked worriedly. Rory quickly finished the pancakes and moved them to the side. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"No, you were perfect Sam. Last night was perfect. I have never felt so much pleasure from anything else in my entire life." Rory said and kissed Sam as sensually and lovingly as he could. Sam snaked his arms around Rory's waist and lifted him on to the counter.

"Aren't you hungry Sam?" he asked between kisses.

"A bit but for something else." Sam replied coyly. Rory shook his head and broke off a piece of a pancake and put it in Sam's mouth. Sam slightly sucked Rory's fingers as he ate the delicious food.

"How is it?" Rory asked.

"Really good." Sam replied and pulled Rory off of the counter and safely on to his feet. Rory filled two plates with pancakes and bacon and they went to sit on the living room couch to watch some TV together.

Rory had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie later that afternoon. It wasn't that the movie wasn't interesting; he was still tired from the previous night's events. It was a good tired though; he loved the feeling of his head in Sam's lap as the soft soundtrack of the movie played. However he soon started waking up, blinking his eyes open to see Sam staring at him with a pencil and notebook in his hand. Rory sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked.

"Maybe a half hour or 45 minutes." Sam said and continued scibbling into the notebook. Rory eyed it curiously.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, eyeing the notebook.

"Nothing." Sam said suspiciously and closed the noted; Rory was quick and he managed to grabbed it before Sam could put it away. Rory flipped through the notebook until he found something interesting. Sam drew a picture. However it was just any picture. He drew a portrait of Rory sleeping but instead of his normal clothes Rory wore a white robe and he on his back were angel wings that were folded in a relaxed sort of way. Rory had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Sam this amazing. I didn't know you drew." Rory said.

Sam shrugged. "I don't very often but you looked so cute I couldn't resist."

"This is so beautiful. I can't believe that you were able to draw me like this."

"It wasn't that hard. You are beautiful. I just added a few things." He replied.

"Are these wings?" Rory asked.

Sam nodded. "Angel wings, because you are my angel."

"That is so adorable. I love it." Rory replied and pulled Sam into a sweet kiss.

"Can I keep it?" Rory asked.

"Of course. I'm glad you like it." Sam replied. Rory placed the notebook on the ground and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and rubbed his nose against Sam's.

"I wish we could have days like this everyday." Rory replied.

"Maybe we can one day." Sam replied. Rory's face brightened at that idea.

"Really, how?" Rory asked.

Sam smirked. "Well, one day I hope to marry you."

"Really? You mean that?" Rory asked.

Sam nodded. "Yep. Do you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good. Once we are married maybe we can get a house by a lake or in the country or maybe even In Ireland." Sam said.

"And we can have kids. A boy and a girl." Rory replied.

"We can take them to soccer or football practice or dance. Maybe they will like to sing." Sam said.

"Or play the guitar like you. Can we have a dog too? I've always wanted a dog." Rory said.

"Of course we can have a dog. It can run around in our big green backyard." Sam said.

"That sounds perfect Sammy but I would live in a cardboard box if it meant we could be together forever." Rory replied earnestly and gave Sam a quick peck.

"Same here. I hate knowing that you'll eventually have to go back to Ireland. It's too far away." Sam said sadly. Rory frowned and caressed Sam's cheek.

"I don't have to go for a while. Sam you were right, let's not talk about it." Rory replied, not wanting to start an argument.

"Okay. But there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it Sammy?"

"When are we going to tell your parents?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is. I really hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review because I love getting your feedback. **

Rory stared at Sam for a moment, gaping at him and unsure what to say.

"What?" Rory replied unintelligibly. He had now removed himself from their embrace and merely sat beside Sam.

"I feel bad that we've been dating for a while but your parents don't know anything." Sam said.

Rory sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair. "I know. I hate keeping something this big from them but I don't know how they will react. I've told them that you were my friend when they've called but nothing more."

"Well we won't know until we tell them." Sam replied.

"What happened to the Sam who wanted to keep our relationship a secret?" Rory asked.

Sam smiled. "He grew and realized how much he wants the entire world to know that he loves his boyfriend."

Rory grinned and kissed Sam lightly. "My family is a very traditional Catholic family Sam. Being gay is highly frowned upon in my religion."

"That doesn't mean all Catholics don't accept gay people. I mean, don't they say that God loves all of his children. Shouldn't that include the gay ones too?" Sam asked.

"Of course it should but a lot of people think that being gay is a choice and that you aren't born that way. Obviously that is not true. Who would knowingly choose a lifestyle where you have limited rights and are treated like second hand citizens?" Rory asked.

"No one I suppose. I still think you should tell them. I feel like they would hate to not know about a huge part of their son's life." Sam said.

"A huge, very important, very adorable part of their son's life." Rory replied with a smirk.

Sam smiled. "I didn't just mean me. I know I would want my kids to tell me the truth."

Rory sighed. "Yes, you are right. I told my Ma I'd call her tonight. I'll tell them then."

"I'll be right beside you if you want." Sam suggested.

Rory shook his head. "I appreciate the offer but I feel like this is something I need to do alone. I hope that's okay."

"Of course. That's fine. I just want you to know I'm there for you." Sam said.

"I know you are Sammy. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Later that evening Rory was sitting on Sam's bed, his cell phone in his hand. He decided to make the phone call at Sam's house; he always felt more comfortable there than at Brittany's house. Rory finally manage to scrounge up enough courage to dial his house's number.

"Hey Ma" Rory said quietly

Sam was in the living room of his house nervously trying to concentrate on the TV show but he couldn't help but worry about Rory. Although he was ashamed to admit this but he had tried to listen to their conversation but Rory was speaking in Gaelic so Sam couldn't understand a word. His tone had seemed stern but there wasn't any anger or yelling so Sam assumed that was a good thing. After a while Sam decided to wait outside the door of his bedroom until he heard Rory stop speaking. Sam decided to risk it and enter his room. He opened the door to see Rory sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Sam didn't say anything he just sat beside his boyfriend.

"So what happened?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Um, I talked to my Mammy and told her. She was shocked but she said it was okay and that she accepted me." Rory replied.

"Wow Rory, that's great!" Sam exclaimed.

Rory sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Afterwards she put me on the phone with my Pa." Rory said.

"Okay, what did he say?" Sam asked, hoping for the best.

"He… said that he was ashamed to have such a sinner in his family and he demands that when I come back to Ireland that I'll be normal again." Rory replied quietly, he was unable to meet Sam's eyes.

"Oh Rory." Sam said and reached out to Rory but he stood up abruptly.

"I need to get some air." Rory replied. Rory walked over to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob but couldn't get himself to turn it. He broke down, letting the sob escape his mouth. He rested his head against the door and let the tears fall down his cheeks. Sam rushed over to Rory and pulled him into his arms, letting the younger boy sob into his shoulder.

"Baby, it will be okay." Sam cooed as he led them onto his bed where Sam could properly wrap Rory into his tight embrace. He didn't exactly know how to comfort Rory in this situation; he just sat rubbing Rory's back until the boy's sobs stopped. He looked at Rory, whose eyes were now blood shot and puffy; Sam had never seen anything so sad in his entire life.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked quietly.

"He hates me Sam. My own father hates me." Rory replied and his voice was hoarse from crying.

"Maybe he just needs time to think about it. I bet he regrets what he said right now." Sam said and stroked Rory's hair softly.

Rory shook his head. "He meant it. I know he meant it."

"Maybe your Mom can convince him to think differently." Sam said.

"I'm not sure Sam. I just don't know what to do." He replied, feeling more tears forming. He buried his head back into Sam's chest and began to cry again.

"Oh baby. How about you take a nap? Maybe you'll feel better after." Sam suggested. Rory nodded and tried to lie down but Sam stopped him.

"Hold on one second. Let's make you more comfortable." Sam said. He took a tissue from his bedside table and carefully wiped the tears off of Rory's flushed cheeks. Then Sam walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas. He placed them beside Rory and helped pull off the stoic boy's shirt and then dressed him in the new one. He did the same with Rory's pants and then removed his socks as well. After Rory was dressed he crawled under the covers, pulling them tight around him. Sam was about to leave the room so Rory could have some privacy and time to think but his boyfriend reached out for him.

"Sammy, can you stay. I really don't feel like being alone right now." Rory replied.

"Of course baby." Sam said and climbed in next to Rory, pulling him close so that their hands were intertwined.

"No matter what I will always love you." Sam said quietly.

"I love you too." Rory replied.

"Everything will work out."

"I hope so." Rory replied. Sam proceeded to stroke Rory's hair and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until Rory slowly fell asleep. Sam prayed that Rory's father would realize what a mistake he made.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this might be my favorite chapter that I have written so far. Which might sound strange once you read it. I'm not really sure why I like it but I do. Just as a "warning" some of the opinions and views in this chapter are not my own so take everything with a grain of salt. Please please please read and review!**

As Rory slept Sam watched over him, wishing that he could take all of Rory's pain and throw it away forever. He felt so helpless knowing that all he could do was hold Rory and dry his tears. And he couldn't help but feel guilty for making Rory come out to his parents. Sam sighed and got out of bed, tucking Rory in before he left the bedroom. As he walked into the kitchen he accidently ran into his mother.

"Hey Sam. Where's Rory?" she asked.

"He's upstairs. He fell asleep." Sam said.

"What's wrong Sam?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Nothing Mom." Sam mumbled, unsure if he should tell his Mom what happened.

"Samuel, I know those puppy dog green eyes better than anyone. You better tell me why you are sad." She replied.

Sam sat his mother down at the dining table and told her about Rory's conversation with his parents. When Sam finished he was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I just can't imagine saying those things to my son. Rory is one of the sweetest boys I've ever met and you make each other so happy. Why would anyone not want that for their children?" She said. Sam shrugged and reached across the table to hold his mother's hand.

"I don't know Mom. I'm not sure what I should do. How do I help him?" Sam asked.

"You're not going to like my answer but there isn't much you can do. I know you love Rory but this is between him and his family. All you should do is be there for Rory. Make sure he always has a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on. If he wants to talk about it he will. If not, you can't push him." She said. She knew her son. He was the type to go above and beyond to protect the ones he loves. That was usually a good thing but this might not be his place to get too involved.

Sam nodded. "You're right. Thanks Mom. I'm going to go check on Rory."

She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "I'm going to cook that boy something special tonight." She said, making Sam laugh.

"Okay Mom."

"I love you Sam."

"Love you too Mom."

_Rory was outside of his childhood home in Derry, Ireland. The white picket fence and bright green grass was a sight for sore eyes. Rory smiled and ran to the door, throwing it open and running inside._

"_Mammy, Pa, Seamus!" He yelled, wondering where they were. He walked through the familiar area into the living room. His parents and Seamus were sitting on the couch, looking solemn._

"_Hey it's me!" Rory said. At once all three sets of eyes looked at him._

"_What are you doing here?" Mrs. Flanagan asked._

_Rory furrowed his brow. "I'm home."_

_Mr. Flanagan stood up and walked over to Rory. "This isn't your home anymore. We don't have queers living under my roof." He replied._

"_Pa, but it's still me. I'm still your son." Rory replied._

"_You are no son of mine. Get out and never come back." He growled. Rory could feel hot tears pouring down his cheeks. _

"_Ma…" Rory mumbled._

"_He's right. You don't belong here. You are a sinner and will burn in hell." She said sternly._

"_But Ma you said you accepted me and that you loved me." Rory pleaded._

"_Your father is right. You aren't my son anymore."_

"_No!" Rory replied._

"_Get out." Mr. Flanagan yelled._

"_Mom stop him. Please." Rory pleaded. Rory watched as his father raised his fist._

"_No stop!" Rory yelled right as his father's hand came swinging down._

"No stop!" Rory yelled, sitting up in his bed. His shirt was soaked through with sweat and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Stop what?"

Rory turned his head to see Sam entering his room again.

"Nothing sorry. Bad dream." Rory whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

Rory shook his head. He got up from Sam's bed and ran over to his boyfriend, pulling him into a heated, desperate kiss. Rory had to make sure that Sam was real and that the awful dream was just in his head.

"What was that for?" Sam asked after they parted.

"No reason. I love you so much. I'm just glad you are mine." Rory said earnestly.

"I'll always be yours baby." Sam said.

"You promise?" Rory asked, almost desperately

"Of course I promise. How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Rory couldn't tell Sam about his dream. He just couldn't. "The nap helped. I just need some time to process this."

"I understand that. I just want to know if you need anything, you can count on me." Sam said, cupping Rory's cheeks in his hands.

"I love your eyes." Rory whispered.

Sam smiled. "I love your everything." Sam said and kissed the tip of Rory's nose.

"Do you want to play videogames?" Rory asked.

"Sure. How about FIFA?" Sam suggested, knowing that was Rory's favorite game.

"Okay Sammy." Rory said

Later that evening Sam had insisted Rory spend the night at his place. He didn't want Rory to spend the night alone with everything that had happened. After dinner of homemade pizzas, which was Rory's favorite American food, the boys put on their pajamas and cuddled in Sam's bed while watching a movie until they fell to sleep. Well, Sam fell asleep; Rory couldn't get his mind to stop racing. Eventually the restlessness got to him and he had to get out of bed. He paced around the room a few times before kneeling on the ground, resting his forearms on the mattress. He clasped his hands together and began to pray.

"God, I know I haven't been to church in a while but I really need to talk to you. There has always been a conflict between the Catholic religion and Gay people. I understand that not everyone feels the same way but I can't help but notice a trend. I am a gay man who has made love with another man and I know that's considered a sin. But will I really go to hell for that? I love Sam Evans so much and he loves me too. How can that deem either of us worthy of going to hell? I don't believe I should be punished for loving someone despite their gender. My father already doesn't accept me; I don't want to be rejected from the Lord as well. Father I don't know how I should be feeling about all of this. Please, I think I need some guidance. Amen."

Rory finished his prayer and looked at his sleeping angel. Sam's bare chest was rising and falling softly and his plump lips were pursed slightly. Rory reached out and stroked Sam's cheek lightly, reveling in the feel of Sam's warm skin against his fingertips.

"How could loving someone this kind and gentle be wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! I seem to be on a roll with all these chapters! I don't know why but the ideas keep flowing. I hope it doesn't stop. Once again as a warning, the opinions in this chapter aren't necessarily mine so please take everything thing with a grain of salt. Please read and review!**

Monday morning Sam walked down the hallway towards Rory's locker, expecting his usual morning kiss. However, Rory was nowhere to be seen. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to see a missed text message from his boyfriend.

-Hey Sammy. I don't feel that great so I'm not going to be at school. Don't worry, I'm fine and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you! Xoxo – Rory

Sam smiled and eagerly replied.

Okay beautiful. Feel better and text me if you need anything. I love you too. - Sam

Meanwhile at home Rory was busily doing research on his computer. He had told Sam that he was ill but really he just wanted someone time to himself so he could think. Rory loved Sam but he knew that his boyfriend would do anything to distract Rory from what happened with his father. Rory didn't need a distraction. He wasn't a child and he knew that many people condemned his lifestyle but he wanted to know why.

He had been searching through many religious websites looking for answers but he just seemed to be coming up with more questions

The Bible was supposed to be the word of God but people wrote it. Did that mean that the opinions in the Bible weren't' God's but truly the opinions of the people that wrote them? And if they were truly the views of God, why were they so confusing? For instance, in Leviticus 18:22 it basically says "Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable." If that is true then why aren't people who have sex before they are married discriminated against even though that is a sin as well? Rory found this very odd. He grew up thinking that if you were a good person and followed the rules of the Lord then you will be expected to heaven. He felt like he was a good Christian and it didn't seem fair that people would ignore all the good things about him and focus solely on something he didn't consider bad.

It seems like Christians believe that God leaves no doubt that homosexuality is a sin. What does sin even mean? First it means rebellion against God, but what does that mean? It means that it is something that a person chooses to do. Rory knew for a fact that his homosexuality was not a choice. All of his life he felt differently than other boys. He looked at guys the same way straight guys looked at girls. That's just how it always was. There was no event or moment that triggered his sexuality or something that forced him to be the way he was. Like Lady Gaga said, we were born this way. Supposedly we were all made in God's vision and that we are all God's children. If that is true than why should some be treated badly because they are different or if God created us then why do people say God hates gay people?

All of these questions and articles, and opinions that Rory found were starting to make his head hurt. Last year Rory would have just accepted what was forced on him as true. He would have probably stayed in the closet, married a Christian woman and had babies while working at his Dad's architecture firm. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been happy but he would have been accepted. However everything changed when he met Sam. Sam meant everything to him. He was the first person to genuinely like him in school and become his friend. Sam made him feel special, beautiful, and safe. Rory didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Sam. Being with Sam made him forget all the lonely and depressing nights he spent alone, curled up on his bed while he cried himself to sleep. That was the part of him that he buried deep inside him, so deep that even Sam didn't know about it. He may have mentioned that he was lonely in Ireland but besides a couple of close friends, Rory had no one. However having Sam, knowing that Rory always had someone to hold and be with made those memories slightly less painful. Sam dulled the ache that was a constant in Rory's life before he met him.

After spending at least 2 hours on the computer Rory decided that he needed a break from his "soul searching". Questioning your previous views on religion was a tiring activity. Rory decided to crawl into his bed with Sam's copy of "Prisoner of Azkaban" (it was both their favorite Harry Potter book). He barely made it to the 7th chapter before falling asleep.

Rory was in the middle of having a dream about flying a broomstick before a soft hand placed on his cheek woke him up. Rory blinked his eyes open to see the most gorgeous face smiling down at him.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Sam asked and gave Rory a light peck.

Rory grinned sleepily. "I'm fine Sammy. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I missed you." Sam replied.

"Aw I missed you too. Wait a second. How did you get in here?" Rory asked suspiciously.

Sam laughed at his boyfriend's curious expression. "Brittany let me in."

"Oh okay. I'm just checking. I didn't want her parents to get mad for property destruction from you breaking into their house." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Sam replied and sat on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Yes because I would have to punish you for that." Rory replied.

"Oh really? How would you punish me?" Sam asked coyly as he climbed on top of Rory, straddling his hips and placing a hand on either side of his head so that he was hovering over Rory.

"I don't know. Maybe a little bit of teasing." Rory said and ran his hands underneath his shirt, scratching slightly and then he placed his hands on Sam's bottom, squeezing lightly.

"I like the sound of that." Sam said.

"You have a wicked ass Sammy. I need to admire it more often." Rory said and continued to knead the flesh of Sam's backside. Sam moaned softly at Rory's touch.

"Thanks darling." Sam drawled and captured Rory's lips with his own. This kiss wasn't their usual soft sensual kisses. This one was a passionate, heated kiss. It told them that it was going to turn into more than just a kiss. Especially as the room became hotter and items of clothing were quickly being removed. Both boys were now shirtless and sweaty as Sam placed kisses on Rory's neck.

"Sammy…" Rory whispered.

"Yeah babe?" Sam said against Rory's skin.

"I want you." Rory moaned as Sam ground his hips against Rory's. Sam lifted his head from Rory's neck and smiled.

"Are Brittany's parent's home?" Sam asked.

Rory shook his head. "No. They are at work. If we keep it quiet Brittany wont hear us."

"Are you sure you want to?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded eagerly. "Yes Sam."

They both began removing the rest of their clothing until they were completely naked. The reveled in the moment for a few minutes until Rory reached inside of his bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lubricant and a condom and handed them to Sam. His boyfriend smiled, taking the condom and ripping it open with his teeth. He swiftly slipped it on and coated his member with the liquid. After he spread some on his fingers and lightly coated Rory's hole. Rory was on his back as Sam lined himself at Rory's entrance.

"Are you ready babe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I am." Rory replied. Sam slowly entered his boyfriend until he was completely sheathed. Once Rory adjusted as Sam began to slowly pump in and out of the blue- eyed boy.

"Oh god it feels so good." Rory moaned quietly.

"You're so fucking tight." Sam growled and Rory wrapped his legs around his waist.

Sam leaned down and continued to kiss Rory, still pumping at the slow rhythmic pace. Sam wanted this to last as long as possible.

"I love you so much." Rory whispered against Sam's lips.

"I love you too." Sam said. Sam's arms began to get tired from holding himself up so he turned them so that Sam was now spooning Rory. They intertwined their fingers against Rory's stomach and Sam began to thrust a bit faster while kissing Rory's neck.

"God Sammy. Don't stop." Rory moaned.

"Does that feel good baby?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah. Harder Sam." Rory demanded.

"I want you to last baby." Sam said.

"Please Sam. Harder." Rory said, practically begging for it. The whimper in his voice turned Sam on so much that he obliged. Sam pulled Rory closer to him and pushed into him at a rapid pace. The sweat was now freely falling of their bodies in heavy drops. The sound of their skin slapping together and the sounds of their moans and whimpers was almost too much for the boys. With a final few thrusts, Sam came hard into the condom with a loud groan. Rory soon came as well, his cum coating part of his lower abdomen. Sam reached over Rory to toss the used condom into the wastebasket and he handed Rory a tissue to clean himself off. When they were partially clean they snuggled back into their spooning position, allowing their heartbeats to slow down a little bit. Rory turned on his side so that he was now facing Sam. He reached out to wipe Sam's sweaty bangs off of his forehead, lingering his touch on the blonde boy's cheek. Rory wanted to tell Sam everything. Everything about his searching and discovers and confusion but he just wasn't brave enough. He didn't want Sam to have to deal with all of his baggage. He didn't want Sam to think he was weak or that he couldn't depend on himself. Just because he was gay it didn't mean that Sam had to be the only man in this relationship.

"Rory?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Sammy?" he asked, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong? You had this far off look in your eyes." Sam said.

Rory smiled a little bit. "Nothing is wrong. That was amazing."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Sam asked.

Rory's smile faltered a little bit. "Everything is perfect."

"Okay." Sam said and pulled Rory closer to him and the Irish boy pressed his face against Sam's chest. Rory was trying his hardest not to break down in front of Sam. He hated himself for lying to the one person he trusted more than anything.


End file.
